My Personal Sadistic Devil
by ItoMichie
Summary: Fubuki Yuu met Hibari Kyoya on a fateful blizzard day, where she saved him from freezing his butt to death. - Hibari Kyoya who hates crowd and Fubuki Yuu who has Ochlophobia. Simply a story that is void of any Mafia, Rings and Boxes alike.
1. One

Let's all look at a story of **Hibari Kyoya** with out all the Mafia, the animals, rings and boxes. I mean, just look him! He's such a _tsun-tsun_ ~.

* * *

This story is written originally to amuse myself. Letting out my stress in studying by writing purposely thinking of various situation to land Hibari in hotsoup. Of course, my **OC/Fubuki Yuu** doesn't get away that easily too.

* * *

So basically the cycle of this story: _Author (letting out stress on) Hibari (letting out stress on) Fubuki Yuu._ (^_^) In the end of the vicious cycle, OC-chan suffer the most! Like any other of my OCs. And HEY! **Don't forget the reviews. ;)**

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 01 ; Blizzard.**

* * *

x-x-x

It was snowing heavily in Namimori. The town i had just moved into, it was quite a pleasant town with the facilities of;

A neighborhood co-ed school which i will be attending starting tomorrow.

A shopping district located about 10-minutes walk from my house which i find quite convenient if i may say so.

You can find almost everything you need like your daily necessities in the stores of the shopping district, when they got a little bit of everything.

An alluring shrine at the left end of the town that perks my interest the most. And I'm pretty sure i would discover more, _hopefully_, as time passes.

Seeing that I'll be staying for good, or things is just going to be plain boring. Transferring from Tokyo to this small town makes me hardly excited about the move.  
And it's sucks to live alone; imagine cooking your own meals, doing your own laundry, cleaning the whole house all by yourself. _That's just great_, _note the sarcasm_.

Either way, it was snowing by the time i finishing unloading every furniture in my OWN apartment.

Scratch_ -it's sucks to live alone-_, it's going to be freaking awesome,_ i swear_.

I smiled creepily to myself, thinking of various bizarre thoughts that you wouldn't want to know.

I eyed the neglected black fridge at the corner of the kitchen and it hit me - Shoot! _Food_.

Glancing outside MY window, it was snowing a blizzard so much that i couldn't even see the apartment infront of MINE.

I grinned; Perfect weather to go shopping - _Yup. You didn't heard me wrong._

It is just me being a shut-in, afraid of crowds, coming in contact with people and the everything.

But, since it's a freaking blizzard outside, no sane person would want to stroll on the streets in this kind of weather.

_Blizzard had just officially became by favorite weather. _

And just for your information, the cold doesn't bother me in the slightest. But as otherwise, the heat absolutely kills me.  
Since it's snowing at a minus 17 degree outside, i should be fine.

x-x-x

I draped my coat over my sweater and grabbed myself my purse and umbrella on the way to the door. I twisted opened the wooden doorknob, letting the snow burst in- **NOT!**  
_Now_, even though i don't mind the snowstorm, but i wouldn't like my new house to be turned into an igloo on the first day of my move.

Shutting the door in a flash, i didn't forget to lock it before strolling into the blizzard, quickly covered by the stinging white blur.

I smiled as i glance around. Not a single soul on the street; the people in Namimori must hate the cold, _bless me_ -_ Oh, Snow Lord._

But even so, i am neither immortal nor a walking heaterman so even though i have my fluffy earmuffs and warm mittens equipped,  
when i started to felt the numbness, blocking out my sense of touch, I sped up. Crunching away in the snow and breaking off into a small jog to the Hypermarket.

Catching my breath as soon as i arrived, panting. I made a mental note that my stamina sucks and i should exercise more for my own good.  
As i regained my composure, i surveyed the entire market, there was only less than 5 people in the whole entire Supermarket, fortunately for me.

_Nothing beats shopping alone._

In a cheery mood, I immediately begun stocking up on various of grub like there was an imminent apocalypse coming and remained ignorant to the curious stares of the counter clerk.  
It was a whole two basket i settled down at the counter choosing to ignore the bewildered expression of the counter lady upon seeing my stash.

I waited paitently for her to total up the amount. Eyes focusing on the constantly ascending price on the screen displayed.

Thankfully, my parents was rich and generous and i was never so glad so.

Now the real challenge -_ How the hell am i suppose to carry all of these all the way back to my house in this sort of weather?_  
Ruffling my midnight locks in frustration, i sank deep in consideration.

x-x-x

I didn't get anywhere as the voice of the counter lady broke off my train of thoughts.

Soon, i found myself outside the Market, and by my legs were two jumbo sacks of food._ I really should have brought a luggage or at least my bagpack._

I sighed as i heaved up the sacks that probably weight a ton meanwhile slightly amused that the plastic didn't rip. Afterall, it is my month's supply of grub I'm buying here.

I struggled with much difficulty to open up my umbrella with two bags of baggage hanging on either side of my thin, frail arms that would probably be striking red with marks all over when i get home. But i still managed to succeed, trying hard not to tremble as much.

Pacing forward at a slow speed, i took the chance to admire the silent grace of the winter snow. It was simply _divine_; the town laced with white silvery snow as house piled up thick. Some even grew tiny icicles that glister stunningly.

Out of my random curious glances, I caught sight of a figure_ buried_ under a pile of snow.

All movement halt as i stood stunned and blinked, twice. It was still there - _the leg at most._

Immediately dropping off the mega ton weights, i half-flew over to the corpse in desperation and concern.

I tucked hard at the leg but it didn't budge much.

I switched to an alternative method, trying to shrug away the worst case scenario that,

_What if someone stumbled upon the scene where i dug helplessly like a loyal golden retriever in search for it's long lost owner in the blizzard?_

Rumors will spread like wild fire in a small town like this! And then the next thing i knew, i would be labeled as the town's new moved weirdo for the rest of my time here and that, would be my definition of a living hell.

But right now it is reason over consequences! _It's for saving a damn life! _

Maybe if i pled hard enough, i would get through their thick skulls and maybe they would spare me the humiliation after all?

Even though i hesitated, my hands had already discharge the mittens digging speedily in the snow. _Guess my actions speaks louder than words huh!_

I dug hard with my bare hands in the thick snow. Them growing numb and red in the matter of minutes.

Thousands of different thoughts flashed through my mind, and i started to doubt that this stranger is even alive, assuming he or she had been buried from a quite a while ago.

Finally, getting most of his body out of the snow,

i could conclude that the teen was an attractive male at around my age, going to Namimori school as stated on his uniform.

But what was frightening was that he was _unconscious_ and _pale_, _too pale for my comfort. _

x-x-x

I laid my head to his chest, desperate listening for a heartbeat.  
The moment i heard the faint thumping of the organ, i felt as if a whole load of stress had been lifted off my shoulders.

Immediately, i lunged him up and slung his arm over my shoulder so that i could support his weight without doubling over like a doofus.

I dragged the deadly pale teen back to the warm comfort of my house, neglecting my purchase at the moment -_ i figure i come and get them back later_. But first things first!

By minutes, i had reached home, unlocking my door in a jiffy and settling the male down on the couch.

I rush to switch on the heater to the max, meanwhile getting few layers of blankets to warm up his freezing body.  
I took a piece of cloth and soak it into hot water, gently wiping the warmth onto his skin hoping it would work.

Once his facial color had improved, I dashed up to my bedroom and grabbed one of the pillows and my thick huge blanket, tugging him comfortably.  
I gave the male one last peek as i put on my cloak and once again departed into the heavy snowstorm in search of grub.

I returned in a speed that i even amazed myself. The male had yet to move from his spot but comparing to a few minutes before, he looked way much better now.

Finally relaxing all the tension, i felt dead tired while my eyelids fluttered open and close and then finally, i drifted off to slumber.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

**Should i continue this series?**

** If so, i would have 4 on-going stories. **(._.)

**But if the reviews are great, i would!**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer : I wish i drew KHR, amano akira. **

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil _**

**Chapter 02 ; Namimori-chu**

* * *

x-x-x

The sleeping face of Hibari Kyoya was counted like a blessing.

Though that beautiful young man with pitch black hair and contrasting pale skin is vicious i tell you, _vicious._

_More fearful than a famished tiger, more dangerous than a provoked sun bear._

He had never failed to strike fear upon the people he have met except for a certain orange wearing baby tutor.

But aside from him, he had very much concurred the whole Namimori, thus earning him a reputation no one in this town doesn't know about,_ the_ Hibari Kyoya.

Everyone in Namimori have either experienced or seen the rage of the rampaging skylark.

Hibari Kyoya would mercilessly strike you down with his gleaming metallic tonfas even if you were his subordinate, a girl or a friend -_ if he had any in the first place._

This is precisely why if you happen to stumble upon the form of a napping demon prefect; First and foremost, _be a ninja!_

Be as silent as possible, steadily creep up to him, get your cell phone out; _take a picture and then flee like the wind._

If you are so lucky as to survive that absolute trail, be entirely grateful.

You can now make a fortune selling that precious picture. But it's not the wisest choice.

You could always pin his picture and a board and worship it day and night, you would definitely be blessed upon great luck.

Well technically, only until the day where he managed to track you down to _'bite you to death,'_ meanwhile shredding the photo in the process, leaving the poor miserable you to

bleed dry like you deserve to.

x-x-x

Anyways, Fubuki Yuu was new here, so apparently didn't knew about the carnivorous skylark she has adopted yesterday in the blizzard.

Fortunately, it was Hibari that had woken up first at the crack of dawn, probably because he had to patrol around his beloved Namimori maintaining the peace, _whatever he call _

_it._

He had woken up due to the dreadful sunrays glaring at his fragile pale skin, he squirmed - Yes, _squirmed._

Mainly because he was previously tucked and wrapped like a mummy by countless of blankets, thus leading to him sweating profusely and not at all having a good night sleep.

Hibari sat up on the couch wiping sweat off his flawless face. His graceful brows furrowed as he thought, _Why the hell is it like a sauna in here?_

Quickly glancing around, he saw the heater turned up at max.

Irritated, he stood up to turn off the darn heater. It was only till then did he bother to study the unfamiliar environment he have been in;

His peculiar steel orbs darted around the room, taking everything in slowly and processing his thoughts, foreign walls and furniture that he have never seen before.

He spotted countless of card boxes littered here and there all around the room and the whole house smells of faint paint, also, the furniture looked brand new.

Hence the skylark conclude, the occupant is new to this town.

His cold metallic eyes finally landed on the figure laying by the side of the carmine red couch that he had slept on earlier.

He moved in closer after seeing that the figure didn't move an inch probably still asleep.

Hibari witness upon a girl of around his age with midnight hair and pearl white skin, very much alike to his.

Then it all hit him as he relived the memories of the blizzard.

That noon, the skylark had decided to take a nap by a tree near to the riverbank as he yawned lightly into his hand.

Little did he figure that he would end up buried in a mountain pile of snow by the abrupt blizzard.

There was a rough tug on his leg, followed by constant scratching noise. _Who was it? It's cold and it's nice. I don't want to wake up. Leave it. Or I'll bite you to death._

He felt cold fingers gently caressing his cheek, _so much colder than his._

Then his world spun, feeling himself lifted up by a transparent force. He wanted to wake up, snapped awake and hurled the person away with his almighty tonfas.

But his eyelids were only twitching at the very best and he felt himself sinking in to darkness back again to the splendid unconsciousness.

So that means this girl must have carried him all the way to her house._ Strong, considering for her size, makes me want to bite her to death._

It is so Hibari like to sneer sadistically at the poor defenseless slumbering female. However he didn't ponder for long as he still have Namimori's peace to maintain.

Without even a word of thanks, the demon prefect left.

It wasn't long after Hibari departed before Fubuki Yuu started to stir in her sleeps. Probably because her butt was sore from sleeping while sitting down by the couch.

Her longs lashes fluttered opened, glancing at her new house, in stunned state. She stayed motionless for a while in that position meanwhile recall the events previously.

_Yes, i have moved. Nagawari town was it? And yes, there was a blizzard._ Bits of gold flicker in her crimson orbs as she stare blankly into space, simply recalling.

_I went out buying grub; that would explains my strangely sore arms_. Her red eyes landed on her similar color couch, there are blankets. Tons of it.

FROZEN BOY! Where is he? Shooting up, Yuu flew around her house, in search for the dangerous skylark.

Slightly sweating, Yuu have slow down after she finally deemed that the male had fled.

Ticked off, Yuu simply cursed something along the lines, 'not even a word of gratitud_e, darn gaylord.'_

Instead of fretting over it, she casually dismissed the subject, choosing to get ready for school instead.

She walked grumpily into her bathroom to wash up still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Yuu got dressed in her new uniform and tie up her black locks into a high pony tail. Eyeing the clock, she sighed. She'll just have to go on without breakfast.

Picking up her teal school bag, Yuu slip her foot into her dark hazel shoes. Giving one last glance to her room, she locked it and walked along the concrete pathway to Namimori

High School.

x-x-x

Her mind didn't wander to those minor thoughts as of,_ which class will she be in, who will she meet, can she make any friends?_

But instead, her thoughts linger to the young male from before. _Is he fine to be walking around now?_

Busy with her own thoughts, she remained ignorant to the glances that her fellow schoolmates is giving her.

She was in her usual trance,_ Nobody else was walking along the path, Nobody but her._ Just like this, she managed not to freak out. Pretending that the others didn't existed.

She only snapped out if it when she had reached the mighty bronze gates of Namimori High School.

Halting in her steps, she took a deep breath,_ Today I'm going to start studying here for at least 3 years, i should make a good impression._

Firm in her decision, she took quick, powerful strides into the building in search for the teacher's lounge to get her schedule.

Without much difficulty she found it. Turing the metallic door knob, she entered the room; all eyes were on her, the newly entered student. Sweating slightly, Yuu tried to Ignore

the piercing stares.

Quickly, Yuu turned to the teacher closest to her, briefing introducing herself and politely asked for her schedule of her classes.

The teacher with strawberry-blonde curls smile sweetly to Fubuki before speaking soothingly to another teacher.

Then she handed Yuu her schedule and told her that her class were on the 3rd flo- Whatever she was saying, Yuu was too busy admiring the beauty of the teacher to hear

anything.

Yuu exited the room in a hurry but not forgetting to thank the teacher pleasantly.

Her peculiar red orbs observed the listless corridors sinking in deep thoughts then her delicate ears fell victim for the blaring bell; _class had started._

She was more than thankful. That way, nobody was in the corridor, crowding around. She was glad for as she had _Ochlophobia,_ but her case it wasn't too server.

If she could manage to block out other presence, her mind focus on a lone thing, she'll be fine. But because of it, many people shunned her, calling her ignorant. But neither

knew, that to Yuu; _Ignorance is bliss._

She climbed the stairs at a slow pace, every step she took, she dreaded._ To hell with self-introduction_. There was a time where she stoned, it wasn't so bad as compare to the

time that she fled and lock herself in the ladies.

Lost in her thoughts again, she failed to realize that she had already reached her class.

x-x-x

Standing alone, she stood rooted to the ground only listening to her heart drumming in her chest.

Clenching her fist in resolute, she force herself to slide open the door and get the damn self introduction over and done with.

But even said so, standing in the presence of 40+ students in a room sure is crowded. Yuu was now standing infront of whole class, where everyone's attention was on her.

She was undoubtly stoning, her eyes darting around in search for someone, or something to fix her attention on. But once her eyes met others she switched. _There's no way to _

_focus on anyone!_

By now, there was mumbled and mini conversation where her classmates are discussing about how weird is her eyes's color, why isn't she saying anything? Is she nervous?

Clenching and unclenching her fist, she swallowed the lump in her throat as another bead of sweat trickled down her collarbone.

_She wanted to speak! But as she opened her mouth, she couldn't utter a sound. What is she going to d-_

_Bang! _

The abrupt sound echoed around the class. Now, everyone's attention was fixed on _Gokudera Hayato_ who had settle his leg on the table with a loud thud.

Yuu gold red eyes were wide with surprise. But Hayato's harsh ramble shook her out of petrifaction,

'Stop stoning and start talking woman! You are wasting Juudaime precious learning time here.'

Yuu had no idea who the hell was the _'Juudaime'_ he was talking about, but aside from his harsh words, she was grateful as she could finally managed to register words in her

voice.

She had successfully cleared her self-introduction with her occupied in a mini glare-off with Gokudera Hayato.

After that, her teacher had assigned her a window seat which she was pleased with.

Just like that, Fubuki Yuu spent that whole of her class brooding mindlessly at either her pens or outside of the window, totally oblivious to her surroundings.

But as the bell sounded, she found herself cramped, trapped and surrounded by her classmates.

Flunking her with questions, some totally irrelevant which she couldn't fully make out as she was busy freaking out.

_Yuu-chan you have strange eyes, are those real? Where did you transferred from? Do you have a boyfriend? Are you legendary rivals with Gokudera Hayato?_

She didn't have time to retort. Out of a sudden, she caught glimpse of the blizzard boy from before, sleeping under the shades of a tree.

Yuu stopped sweating, her glance settled at the sight outside of the window.

Abruptly, she stood up banging her hands on the table, Fubuki dashed out, leaving her classmates stunned.

One girl with dark brown hair spoke, her hand shaking as she pointed outside the window where Yuu had stare off earlier, 'Hey, she was looking at Hibari-san.'

The other paled as they witness upon the form of Hibari Kyoya.

x-x-x

Panting, Fubuki stared for the second time at the napping face of Hibari Kyoya. Earlier, she had dashed out of class the second she spotted him.

_Frozen boy, that right he was in the same school! Why is he sleeping? Is he still cold?_

Settling herself beside him on the grass, Yuu reached out her hand, fingers lingering just inches away from Hibari's soft cheek.

Then, Hibari eyelids fluttered opened, revealing peculiar steel orbs. Fubuki stared in shock, getting lost in his beautiful grey eyes.

She failed to realized that her cheeks have flushed a slight pink upon witnessing close Hibari Kyoya's wondrous face.

But saddening, Hibari lunged, Tonfas in hands. Yuu's vision blurred and spun, then in a second she found their position have switched.

It was now Hibari on top trapping her, and no so sweetly pressing his cold metallic tonfas against her neck.

Those cold grey eyes were distant and in slits, as Hibari uttered dangerously close in her ears,

'Next time you sneak up on me, I'll bite you to death.' words coaxed in venom as he hissed.

Her crimson orbs widened,_ What?_ Hibari got up cooly, brushed off and left. Leaving Yuu frozen in shock.

_Bite me to death? What is he? A vampire?_ Well, he was indeed beautiful, but he was so cold; _his eyes._

Yuu sat up, her hands rise to touch her neck where the tonfa was pressed against. Her ears was bright red where Hibari breathed threatening words.

Fubuki stood up as the bell blared again. Eyes blazing with anger, Yuu was enraged.

_That's no way to show his gratitude towards his benevolence! I'll have a word or two to say to that darn brat._

_But right now, i better get back to Math class_. Swiping the dirt of her skirt, she walked calmly back to her class eventhough she raged within.

She slide open the door to find countless pairs of eyes of her classmates on her. _Right! I still haven't got out of the situation_. Bracing herself to get encircled and buried with

question as she winced.

x-x-x

As predicted, people swarmed and flocked around her as Yuu dug her nails deeper in her skin, knuckled turning white.

Then the question came,_ Do you know Hibari-san? Did he attacked you? Why did you approached him? Are you ok?_

'H-Hibari-san?' Yuu mouthed daringly, adding the suffix hesitantly.

One hay-brown male classmate repeated, 'Yes, Hibari Kyoya. Head of the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee' but his friend smacked him,

'Shhh! Don't say his name! He'll bite you to death.' Hearing that triggered Yuu's question as she completely forgot about her Ochlophobia.

'Yeah, Hibari, Is he a vampire?' Believe her, Yuu said it with a straight face.

The whole class busted out laughing. Yuu started slightly afraid and stunned, had she said something stupid?

In between tears and laughter, the previous classmate gave a hearty slap on her shoulder, 'Hibari Kyoya is no vampire, he's just-' he paused trying to find the appropriate word,

But Yuu finished for him, 'a devil.' Her blood boiling for revenge.

Her classmates stared disbelievingly at Yuu as she had just out-rightly called _the_ Hibari Kyoya a devil.

They didn't dared to question her what made her so blood thirsty, and none had the heart to warn her about him.

But given so, even if anybody had warned Yuu, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Thanks to that Hibari, she had gotten frostbite all over. Fubuki Yuu sat in anticipation for the last bell to ring.

_Hibari Kyoya huh?_

x-x-x

* * *

**Chapter 2!**

**I hope it isn't OOC. **

**Isn't Hibari more fierce?**

**To you readers, what kind of person does this OC seems like?**


	3. Three

I can't tell you how much i love the reviews, not only it's long, you guys really cheered me up.

Hopefully, i wish to see more review for this series.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Hibari at amano akira.**

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 03 ; Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

_x-x-x_

_Brrrrr!_

x-x-x

The last bell chimed, signaling the end of school.

Almost immediately, the corridors came to live. Where students swamped out of their classes engaged in their chatters, flocking in groups.

Yuu didn't moved an inch from her seat as her lazy gaze settled unmovingly outside the window.

If she had looked carefully, she could have witness the hatching of the younglings from the sparrows eggs in a nest, but of course, _she didn't._

For as she was only staring blankly.

An abrupt rough slap across her back had made her shot back to reality with a sharp pain.

Wincing, she turned to glare at her sudden assaulter that turns out to be the hay-brown male from before.

Her intense glare immediately melted upon seeing the large grin of his face,

'See you tomorrow Yuu-chan!'

_Did he just call her by her first name? Wait, who is he?_

Taken aback, the naive Yuu could only stammer in reply, 'E-er, u-um. G-goodbye.'

Her strange golden-red orbs didn't met with his chocolate ones. The male furrowed his brows.

Even though Yuu was soft, the male managed to catch her reply by straining his ears.

Flashing Yuu one last smile as his friends call out to him. The male, -_Yuu just learnt his name_- Kita waved goodbye to her as he disperse with his crowd.

**Kita.**

He seems like a good guy. But he probably didn't know the way to treat girls, Yuu thought as she rubbed her sore back.

But still, he bothered to greet her. That, she's thankful of. But she've blew it up stammering like a dork.

_Now he will think I'm a freak or cold towards him. I'm not surprise if he starts ignoring me tomorrow like everyone does._

_Not that it bothers me, I'm used to it. In fact, leaving me alone might be for the best afterall._

There she goes with her negative thinking again. It always happens if she starts brooding.

But now is not the time to grow shrooms in the corner.  
Yuu still have a bone to pick with Hibari Kyoya for ignoring her gratitude to him earlier.

Picking up her teal back, she slung it over the shoulders. Only then, did she exit the spotless classroom.

The corridors were likewise, almost empty. There's still some people, maybe one or two. She'll be fine, of course. There were no crowds.

_I've been waiting till everybody have left but Hibari still here right? What if he had went home already?_  
_Argh, what was i doing! _

Ruffling her black curls in frustration, it seems like a habit for Yuu when she is troubled.

A petite looking girl, carrying a stack of books was walking towards her.

_Good_, she seems gentle and sweet enough, maybe I'll ask her about Hibari Kyoya.

'Um,' Yuu begin,

the honey mustard girl turn to glance at Yuu, given her, her full attention.  
Her big round caramel eyes were wide as she tilted her head adorably.

Yuu blushed and stammered, 'D-do you know where Hibari Kyoya might be?' her gaze fixated on the floor.

The petite girl paled, dropping her books on the floor, scattering as she gasped.

Although surprised by her sudden change in aura, Yuu squad to help the girl with the books.

Stunned for a second, the girl only snapped out in shock and mimicked Yuu's action. Bowing and thanking her countless times, where as Yuu only smiled in return. Yuu stole a glance at the girls face; Surely something must have triggered her abrupt change, her face is still pale and her eyes now tinted with worry.

_Could that trigger be Hibari kyoya?_ Deciding not to stress the poor frail girl any further, Yuu simply dismissed her question,

'If you didn't saw him, i will ask some else.' Yuu exclaimed with a slight smile.

The pale girl forced a bitter laugh, bowing politely before excusing herself.

Sighing in relief, Yuu was glad that the girl's troubled face flew away immediately after she dismissed the subject.

After all, Yuu would be guilty forcing a beautiful girl like her into distress. No, don't get me wrong, Fubuki Yuu is absolutely straight.

_She's just a sucker for beauty._ Hibari was one, that was also one of the reason she decided to pick him up in the blizzard the other day.  
Unfortunately for Yuu, Hibari had turned out to be a double-edge sword, a beauty with a foul mouth and a reputation. _Just peachy._

x-x-x

Shrugging off useless thoughts, Fubuki strolled off the empty corridor attempting to find the Hibari Kyoya.  
Pausing for a second, Yuu reminisced her conversation with her classmates. _Hibari of the Disciplinary Committee was it?_ Then I'll just have to find the Disciplinary Committee room, _simple_!

What a drag, seeing that Yuu have yet to memorize the school, it's probably going to take long.  
Silently pumping her fist in the air, Yuu tried to cheer herself up although she is really starving now and just want to go home and gobble up whatever she could find in the fridge.

_Let's see, hamburger steak will be nice, or maybe seafood feast?_ Drooling, Yuu didn't even realized a looming figure ahead, leading her to collide into a rock hard figure.

Falling back to land on her butt, Yuu shut her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact.

Instead of a piercing pain, she found herself suspends in mid-way by a iron grip at the arm.

Yuu bravely dared a peek at her savior; Tall figure, butt chin, hair in pompadour and a thin twig clamp inbetween lips.

She took a few caution steps back and looked up bewildered, _who's this stereotypical Japanese delinquent? _

He lower his gaze, finally meeting Yuu's eye level. His eyes scrutinized her, but his words say otherwise, 'The transferred student i see, are you lost?'

'U-u-um, i-i am looking for H-hibari-san.' Yuu didn't find it in her heart to lie.

The traditional delinquent seemed surprised after she stammered those words, he paused for a few seconds as if in thoughts before offering, 'If so i could take you there.'

Yuu only nodded in responds, she thought she might need to think wisely before going with the suspicious looking man.  
But, although the old man looked super suspicious, he seems like a trustable person.

So hesitantly, Yuu followed behind the board shoulders of the delinquent.

Trying to start out a conversation, Yuu daringly asked,

'Um, who are you?' but her voice gave her out.

Kusakabe upon hearing the question, immediately perk up, 'I apologize, I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kyo-san's right hand man. Disciplinary Committee Second-In-Command.'

_'Kyo-san?'_ Yuu asked curiously, still a foot distance behind.

'Hibari-san.' Kusasabe explained calmly.

Before Yuu tried to ask Kusakabe-san more about the skylark, they have reached the Disciplinary Committee room.

'Right behind this door, you can find Kyo-san inside.' Kusakabe announced.

Yuu looked at him hesitantly,

'You're not coming in?' She looks worried, color draining from her face.

Kusakabe replied, 'Oh no, Kyo-san prefers to spent his time alone.' as a matter-of-factly.

Nodding Yuu swallowed and brace herself before turning the metallic doorknob open.

x-x-x

The room was dark, sunlight blocked by the curtains, but Yuu could see clearly, the intimidating figure of Hibari Kyoya sitting at his armchair currently glaring at her.  
His eyes were in slits as if saying that she is not welcome here, leave, before he bite her to death.

Of course, Yuu sensed his threat, but she stubbornly didn't budge.

Seeing that Fubuki show no sign of leaving, Hibari went ahead and aske-_ snarled_, **'What do you want?'**

Even though it was just a simply question, the impact of his words that was lace of venoms were frightening.

Clenching her fist to stop shivering, her crimson eyes blazed with resolute, 'Your gratitude.'

As if implying, Hibari raised his graceful brows, almost charmingly._ Almost._ The fact that he is unnerving was still legit.  
But naive little Yuu didn't knew anything about that demon, losing her cool,

she blabbered, 'Don't you act innocent! I saved you from that day of the blizzard and you shook me off like dirt!'

Hibari stood, up from his comfort of his arm chair. Now swiping out his gleaming Tonfas.

He took quick powerful strides towards her.

In the matter of second, she was backed up against the door, with a pissed of Hibari wielding Tonfas encircling her totally, blocking out her chances of escaping.  
The gold flickered in her blazing eyes. She trembled in sheer fear._ Someone's having a bad day!_

Eyes glinting as he moved, Hibari strike. The wall next to Yuu's head, crumpled and caved it. She totally froze, _petrified by fear._

Yuu could only stare wide eye at the Skylark as he lean in closer to hiss inches away from her face,

'I let you off when you disrupted my sleep. That should count more than gratitude. And now you just dug your own grave.'

Raising his hand and lunging again, Yuu thought for a split second that she was going to die.

But luckily for her, she had moved out seconds before the steel pole collides with the wall where she was at previously.

Her red orbs scanning around the whole room for any potential weapon or shield for saving her damn life, but Hibari was still hot on pursue.

Yuu ducked another swing from Hibari and lunged behind the couch for shelter.

Hibari snorted, seeing her futile attempt. _She was still going to get bitten to death, no doubt about it._

But what he didn't knew, Yuu came flying out towards him, hands spread and abruptly.

Catching him off guard, His steel orbs widened in surprise as Yuu tackled Hibari to the ground.

_Ok, now what? Great, suicidal plan._

Yuu immediately start saying her prayers.

x-x-x

First and fore more, she need to get his weapon out of his hands,

Pinning Hibari's thin waist was much easier than she thought it will be as Hibari struggled wildly against her vice-like grip.

_What's with this girl? She have the strength of an ox._ Hibari thought as his blood boils instinctively. Just dying to bite her to death.

Feeling proud all of a sudden, Fubuki had just single handily pinned_ the_ Hibari Kyoya arms with ease.

_What's this? He doesn't seemed as strong as the rumors. Well, he is as slim as twig. Doesn't look quite muscular either._

Smirking in satisfaction, Yuu mindlessly let her guard down.

Hibari, seizing his chance struggled free from her grasp, his hands obtaining his weapon again.

This time he flung his arm at the foolish girl at max strength and in a close range.  
No time to dodge, Yuu could only guard. _With her arms. _

She heard it cracked as the metal came in contact with her flesh.

Immediately backing away, Yuu held on to her broken wrist, tears welling up in her red-rimmed eyes in sheer pain. It was_ excruciating._

She swallowed her scream and glared hatefully at the skylark, who at the moment, only stood silently watching her suffer from the pain.  
_Devil!_ Her mind literally scream. _How could he?_

Grabbing the most closest item with her useable hand, she flung it at Hibari, but he didn't bother to dodge it.  
It came in contact with his head with a loud thud.

But Yuu wasn't satisfied. He had deal her a blow much more painful than her's.

As she looked around for something else, something bigger,_ preferably a pot or so_. Hibari didn't let her.

He charged, tonfa in hands he lunged for another attack. No longer having the energy to dodge or the arms to guard, Yuu could only wait to be sent to the heavens.

At least, she believes Hibari will go to hell,_ the depths of it._ She cursed in her last words.

x-x-x

The pain didn't came, and she opened her eyes.

She founded Mister Kusakabe shielding her; he was bleeding but Hibari's face was stoic, even though his own comrade had been hurt.

Yuu panicked and rushed to aid Kusasabe with his wound.

Hibari at the time, had withdraw his weapon, seeing the female is in no state to fight, he got bored of her.

Turning his back on them, he didn't even bothered apologizing, probably thinking Kusakabe deserved it for interrupting his fight.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Yuu, wiping away blood, Yuu turned to scream at the skylark, not before Kusakabe stopped her.

He told her that he was at fault and Hibari wasn't in the wrong. Yuu didn't seems convinced. _This isn't right._

Standing up, she faced Hibari glaring bitterly at him.

She was mad at herself, being so weak and not be able to protect herself, even wounding other people in the process.  
She was more enraged at herself than she was at Hibari.

But the skylark remained unfazed by her intense glare, walking across her and out of the room.

But not before dropping off the last bomb,

**'Detention, 1 month.'**

x-x-x

* * *

_Don't worry, the OOCness is just starting now. (._.)_

I sincerely apologies before hand.

But of course, i'll try my best.

Rant as much as you like in the reviews.

** Yuu hates Hibari now,**

**Why can't they along, seriously? **


	4. Four

Thanks for the reviews and about the OC. I would to receive more and more review rants! Here! Chapter 4, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: KHR amano akira. Kita and Yuu is OC!

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 04 ; Ochlophobia**

* * *

x-x-x

_The hell did he say? Detention? 1 month? What is wrong with him?_

_Can't he see now is not the time to talk about freaking punishment of all things!_

Staring disbelievingly at Hibari's leaving form, Yuu could only scream her thoughts inwardly.

Part of her wanted to go infront of that demon prefect and just punch him hard in the face regardlessly of the consequences.

_But she didn't._ Mainly because one of her wrist was crippled, flopping around as useless as jelly.

And she couldn't possibly just leave an injured person behind like it's nothing. Yuu was unlike Hibari and will never be.

Clenching her fist in defeat, Yuu could only glare bitterly at Hibari's back until he disappear from within her sight.

Nevermind that skylark._ Kusakabe-san!_ Biting her bottom lip to snap out of her trance, Yuu diverted her full attention to her wounded savior.

She observed his wound; he seems to have taken Hibari's blow head on and still managed to remain conscious. Yuu found that amazing for as she was sure she would die if that hits her.

Kusasabe's head was bleeding, but Yuu had used her handkerchief to press down on the wound, attempting to stop the flow of blood to prevent blood loss.

Her voice was trembling with worry as she state, 'I will go get the first aid.'

But before she turned to sprint, Kusakabe halt her in her steps, 'I'm fine, the gates is closing soon. Fubuki-san should go home and get your wrist check too.'

Glancing down at her bruised wrist, Yuu had managed to forget about her own injuries until Kusakabe reminded her.

It wasn't as bad, the pain was only piercing in the first few moments, after that was just plain numbness.

Pushing her own injuries to the back of her mind, Yuu didn't want to leave. Not before she confirmed that Kusakabe is fine.

As if reading her thoughts, Kusakabe reassured her, 'Look.'

He exclaimed as he lowered down her bloody handkerchief; The blood stopped oozing out and the wound didn't seems as serious as she thought it would be.  
_Could it be? Hibari went easy on the blow?_

Catching Yuu as she sigh in relief. Kusakabe urged, 'This sort of wound i can handle it, Fubuki-san must leave before the school closes.'

Her red orbs stared into his black ones. Yuu's eyes still reflected worry but she knew of a man's pride. So she decided not to urge further.

Picking up the abandoned backpack that she had dropped in the mist of the chaos.

She slung it over her shoulders, greeting goodbye to Kusakabe and leaving the school with a heavy heart.

Yuu went to the clinic first thing to get her wrist check. The doctor said that it was swollen but thankfully it wasn't severe. Yet Yuu still had to wear a cast for at least 2 weeks.

She didn't mind, probably because the color was a nice, electrifying blue. But Yuu was worried it would stand out in school.

Leaving the clinic, Yuu found herself lost in her thoughts as she stared everlastingly at the pathway while reminiscing about her previous occurrence at her first day of school.

x-x-x

As she mourn mindlessly on her way back, time seems to fly as she reached her doorstep.

Taking her keys out of her pocket, she unlocked the door, eyes blanked in thoughts.

She greeted to no one in particular as she was living alone. She didn't bothered waiting for a reply as she took out her shoes and socks before stepping into her house.

Her strange orbs surveyed the unfamiliar house, everything was new. And Yuu didn't have the time to explore it thoroughly.

Now that she think about it, after she had step foot in this new town. Almost nothing good has happened.

Meeting Hibari Kyoya. _That darn brat!_ Thinking of him makes her blood boils.

Messing her hair violently. She threw off her backpack in one corner and lunged herself on her carmine red couch that sunk slightly upon her weight.

Gazing at her beige ceiling she mindlessly reached out her functional hand, grasping the air.

Her strange orbs catching the dry blood from before. She gasped and throw herself off the couch, rushing into the sink in the process.

She scrubbed furiously in attempt to wash off the blood, hand turning bright red. Yuu turned off the rushing tap, her dead eyes just staring into the sink with regret.

Before she could even retreat to her self-pity rant, her stomach growled and echo throughout the house.

_That's right i was hungry!_

Immediately snapping out of brooding, Yuu beamed with delight. If anything could cheer up Yuu even when she had fallen into abyss, that thing will definitely be food.

Yuu dashed to her fridge, taking out a few ingredients to prepare a big feast. _No need to be negative!_

She had managed to save a life although she regretted so, introduced herself without freaking out and talk to some classmates.

That counts as a big achievement, she should award herself. Yuu had decided to start afresh in this new town, and so far she's doing well.

Forgetting her past worries, Yuu whistle as she prepare her meal in a cheery mood.

It was hard cooking a meal with only one hand but Yuu had managed it anyway.

Laughing manically infront of TV console while stuffing her mouth. Watching variety show was always her favorite past time. There was even a time where she choked on laughing too much.

Dancing randomly and singing out of tune in her vast apartment, where no one would shout at her was absolute bliss.

She could gobble up the snacks until her belly sack out or falling asleep in the bathroom without a word of complain.

_Bless living alone._ She just wished to live in the secure space encircled by those walls for eternity.

But of course, it was just idiotic thought.

The time was past 9, where the sky was pitch black and the stars littered across it stunningly.

Streets were almost listless and only illuminated by the dim yellow lights of the lamps where the moths flocks.

But it was always a good time to go for a walk, besides the TV is starting to bore the wits of of Yuu. Although she is easily entertained, but likewise, she is easily bored.

Randomly grabbing a purple jacket from her closet she took her purse and keys on the way out. Shutting the door tightly.

Yuu turn to witness the house directly infront of her. From the first day she noticed, it was a beautiful, oriental Japanese style house.

Unfortunately, it was slightly bigger than her's in size, which led to Yuu's jealousy and envy.

Shrugging bad thoughts out, she walked in the direction of the shopping district, sincerely hoping that there wouldn't be too much people.

The shopping district was lively although it was already night. Tons of stores was still opened, but most of the people would be already preparing to snuggle up with their teddies by this time.

So, thankfully for Yuu, the streets wasn't as crowded. So she could leisurely stroll along the streets without freaking herself out.

Deciding to explore the supermarket first, she casually strolled in, eyes darting everywhere else but her front.

Thus leading her colliding face first to somebody, Yuu fell back landing roughly, but all she could think of was apologizing.

In the speed of light, she stood up, brushing off any dirt and start bowing and saying her apologies for umpteenth times.

'Tch, what are you doing?'

_Weird_, this rude voice sounds familiar.

x-x-x

Yuu halt halfway in her 90 degree bow, eyes settled on the floor as she thought.

Slowly rising her head, her red eyes meet his turquoise ones, _Gokudera Hayato!_ Yuu's jaw dropped, bewildered.

Yuu immediately raised her head, eyes now scrutinizing Hayato. _What is this guy doing in the supermarket of all places?_

Gokudera raise his brows in respond while Yuu studied him. Clad in a normal black tee with some printing and a comfortable sweatpants.

Strange, he doesn't strike her as the casual type.

_He has beautiful eyes and hair_, she mentally noted as she cluelessly continued to stare at him in a rude manner.

Hayato was just starting to feel uncomfortable by Yuu leering at him. Getting pissed off,

'Oi, stop staring woman!' he exclaimed, almost shouting.

Successfully snapping Yuu out of her trance.

Yuu gasped, muffling Gokudera with her hand and literally dragging him to one corner.

Only went he had agree to not make a scene, Yuu then decided to release her grip. Sighing in relief, she turned to question him, starting right into his alluring orbs,

'Why are you here?'

Somehow, speaking to Gokudera, Yuu didn't bother being polite.

Although a tad bit rude, she found it comfortable speaking to him.

Not bothered by Yuu's tone in the slightest, Hayato snorted as if mockingly,

'What does it look like?' Yuu brows twitched in annoyance, but nevertheless, he continued, 'Shopping for dinner of course!'

On cue, he raised his arm, gesturing to his basket which contained some ingredients in it. Yuu observed the food in the basket blankly; _Cheese, spring onions, leek, whole chunk of beef, and a long loaf_.

She asked flatly, 'What are you going to cook?'

Gokudera upon hearing the question, gave a thumbs up a flashed a triumph smirk meanwhile exclaiming,

'Hamburger!'

_Is he for real?_

Yuu thought listlessly,_ how could anyone cook Hamburger with those ingredients?_

Giving up hope at this idiot, Yuu made an abrupt turn, walking away as if she didn't knew him. _Save her the shame._

Angered by her gesture, Gokudera tugged roughly at her arms, stopping her mid-way in her tracks.

Yuu turned to mock with a straight face, face void of any emotion,

'Who are you mister, and why are you grabbing my arm?' Anyone would be pissed off by her tone.

Trembling in fury as he loses his cool, Gokudera shouted, but Yuu beat him to it,

Jabbing her index at his face, Yuu lectured, 'Who cooks Hamburger with those ingredients you pea brain!'

Startled by her sudden outburst, Gokudera didn't have enought time to retort before Yuu dragged him off somewhere for the second time,

Tossing needed ingredients in his basket as they sprint along the supermarket, Yuu also simultaneously rant off about the proper way to cook Hamburger.

Poor Hayato could only listen half-heartedly, still slightly stunned. Paying their fees at their cashier, Hayato glance at Yuu's basket,

_strawberry chocolate, caramel apple chips and two bottles of sodas._

Dully, as if mimicking Yuu's previous tone, he commented, 'You know, you're going to get fat.'

Staring dumbly into Hayato's beautiful orbs, Yuu only replied as a matter-of-factly, 'I won't. I'm the type that eats a lot but still doesn't gain fat.'

Sighing in defeat Hayato warned, 'Girls will kill you if you said that to them.'

Munching her recently brought strawberry chocolate, Yuu stare innocently at Hayato, 'Why?'

Now it's Hayato to be amazed at Yuu's denseness. But he choose to say nothing to retort as they walk alongside on their way back.

Spotting her electrifying blue cast only now, Hayato questioned,

'What happen with that arm?'

'Hmm? This?' Yuu glance at the cast, eyes narrowed in hatred as she recalled some unpleasant memories.

Before she could spat out Hibari's doing, they came across a fork in the route which they need to take separate ways to go home,

Yuu teased, previous anger forgotten, 'Why, worried? Delinquent.'

Gokudera retort angrily, 'Like you can talk shut-in!'

Laughing as they wave goodbye, both parted.

Sinking in her fluffy queen size bed, Yuu glance around her vast purple bedroom.

It is quite tempting sleeping alone in the whole apartment now that she think about it.

Quickly shutting out eerie thoughts, Yuu forced herself to think of other things.

_Seems like Gokudera Hayato is just a fluff-ball with a foul mouth. Well, he is definitely better than that pretty face with a black heart, Hibari Kyoya._

_Kusakabe-san, i wonder he's alright. I'll go and check on him tomorrow, not forgetting to thank him too. And Kita was it? He seems quite nice. Maybe I'll try talk more to my _

_classmates. Who knows, maybe i might make some friends?_

Shutting her long lashes, Yuu drifted into peaceful slumber. Awaiting tomorrow anxiously.

x-x-x

Yuu woke up early thus having the bliss of cook breakfast and preparing for school leisurely.

Slipping in her uniform, Yuu globbed up the remaining of her scramble eggs and reached for her school bag.

Locking her doors tightly, Yuu strolled along the way to school, trying to avoid crowds as she neared the gates.

Switching to the indoor shoes in the locker, Yuu almost missed Hayato's greeting,

'Seeing you first thing in the morning? Ominous.' Hayato's words are harsh but Yuu knew that actually he is just a boy who can't even cook a decent dinner.

'Well, I'll say the same to you, mister_ - what was it?_' Yuu retort teasingly.

As usual, Hayato is easily pissed, 'It's Gokudera Hayato idiot!' clenching his fist as he spat.

Yuu chuckled slightly at Gokudera pissed face,_ he's so fun to tease_.

'Oh? Cheery in the morning aren't you Gokudera?' A new bubbly voice joined in.

'Tch. Baseball nut.' Gokudera spat as if disgusted. 'Great, another face i didn't want to see in the morning.'

Not fazed by his harsh words, the said baseball nut only laugh as he patted Gokudera's back, 'Ma ma~, don't say that.'

Only then, did he saw the tiny Yuu previously blocked by Hayato, 'Hmm? Who's this, Gokudera's friend?'

'NO YOU IDIOT!' Completely ignore Gokudera's denier, he waited patiently for Yuu's reply.

Sinking slightly due to his stare, Yuu stammered, 'F-fubuki Yuu.'

Beaming brightly, Yamamoto introduced himself, 'I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you.'

Interrupting into the conversation, Gokudera state, 'You know she's transferred in our class yesterday.'

Blinking innocently, 'Hmm, really? Well then, i guess we're classmates!' Yamamoto exclaimed, smiling.

_Yamamoto Takeshi, i guess he's a happy air head_. But he's a good guy. Yuu thought as the three of them walked to their class.

'What happen to your arm?' Yamamoto sparked up a conversation.

'Um, i fell down.' Yuu lied. Hayato didn't seem to buy it but otherwise Yamamoto dismissed it immediately.

'Bad luck huh?' Yuu only nodded, as she pretend not to be fazed by Hayato stares. Luckily for Yuu, Hayato didn't question further.

The sliding door to the class slammed opened abruptly as a figure collided roughly into Yuu.

Saved by Yamamoto and Gokudera standing behind her, Yuu managed to avoid landing lamely on her butt infront of the class.

Snapping out to glare at her assaulter, her glare settled on the fallen lame male with an overly spiky head.

'Juudaime!' Gokudera's sickening concern voice blared in her ears as he ran past her to the fallen teen.

'Watch it women!' Gokudera glared at Yuu. Her eyebrows twitched due to his sudden betrayal, but before she could snap back.

A timid voice interfered, 'I-i'm fine Gokudera-kun. I-i'm sorry for banging into you!'

_His wide chestnut eyes is really cute, like a puppy's_, Yuu thought as she nodded, accepting his apology.

_So he is the No-good Tsuna, even i knew of him._ Kita-kun always speak about him beside her in class.

Yuu wondered why Gokudera seemed so protective of him. But she did not asked, for as the whole class attention was on them.

She just wanted to squirm out of the unwanted limelight. Quickly avoiding gaze, Yuu sunk into her seat, not before mumbling a good morning to Kita-kun.

The hay-brown male looked surprise by her greeting, beaming up moments later and annoyingly pestering Yuu non-stop.

'Waa! Good morning Yuu-chan! You greeted me! I'm so touched~' Yuu smiled lightly as Kita exclaimed dramatically.

x-x-x

Class started as their teacher strolled in moments later. And then Yuu shut off, immediately putting a wall around her.

Staring out of the window, Yuu didn't bothered with anything. Trying hard not to think about the fact that she is in a small room cramped with so much people.

Dashing out first thing when the chime to break blared, Yuu ate her lunch in desolation at a stairway not use by many people.

_Just when she thought she had managed to get along_, Yuu sighed.

Entering class with her now spotless lunch, she came face to face to Sawada Tsunayoshi and gang.

'Oi! Woman, where did you go during lunch?'

'To eat?' Yuu replied hesitantly only because Gokudera looked ready to bite her head off.

'Ma ma~ calm down Gokudera,' There comes ever-so carefree Yamamoto to her rescue, 'We actually wanted to invite you to have lunch with us,'

Yuu eyes beamed up in delight, but only to be lost moments later. Peculiar orbs now only reflecting guilt.

'Thanks, but i'm sorry.' Lowering her head, Yuu's gaze didn't meet with the rest as she apologised.

Titling Yuu's head upwards to meet his glare, Gokudera spoke, 'Juudaime personally invited you to, how dare you not turn up!'

Snapping right back, Yuu's guilt was forgotten, 'It can't be help! I have Ochlophobia.' but she hushed her tone on the last word, embarrassed.

It was after all, her first time speaking her case to other people.

But to her impending doom,

Gokudera just have to repeat it in his blaring voice, 'OCHLOPHOBIA?'

Tsuna asked in his cowardly voice, afriad that he might offend Yuu.

'U-um, Gokudera-kun, what is Ochlophobia?'

But little did he know, _Yuu was already trembling in fury._

Gokudera became just a little bashful only because Yamamoto didn't know the answer either.

Juudaime can only depend on him. Giving him the feeling of pride.

'_Ochlophobia is a fear of crowds_.' Gokudera exclaimed proudly and as naive like an idiot.

The class gasped, likewise Tsuna and Yamamoto seemed taken aback. Only Gokudera seems calm and happy.

Yuu glanced around the classroom, eyes filled with despair. Spotting Kita in his seat, he avoided her gaze the very second those red orbs settled on his chocolate ones.

That's even worse, she didn't need any sort of sympathy nor pity.

She thought that one day, mixing with people would hopefully help her conquer her fear of crowds.

_But all those thoughts flew out of the window right now_. Now everybody would avoid her, thinking it's for the best.

Just like what happened in her previous school, what ironic is that she didn't even last 3 days in this town.

_This is just great._ Yuu didn't even bother to smacking Gokudera hard on his head.

Lowering her head, letting her hair cover her eyes. Yuu didn't meet anybody's gaze as she slowly walked to her seat.

The teacher came right on the bell, starting lessons as per normal.

x-x-x

As usual, Yuu turned her eyes on the window but this time it was because she didn't want anyone to notice her tears.

Class passed after what it seems forever, Yuu reluctantly picked up her backpack, being the first one to leave the classroom.

As she walked, she noticed a certain barrier of a meter radius around her. Swallowing her anguish, she slid opened the door.

But just as she did so, a black figure loomed over her. Yuu raised her head, swollen red-rimmed eyes met Kusakabe's black ones.

Although astound by Yuu's grieve, Kusakabe decided not to asked, sensing it might be a sensitive issue.

Even though it pains him to deliver the message to Fubuki in her worst state, he must.

'Fubuki-san, please report to the Disciplinary room for detention.'

Her lifeless red orbs was extinguish of her usual flame, only hollow orbs remaining.

Yuu didn't spoke nor she made any sign of escaping punishment like she intended to.

Kusakabe can't bear to watch her suffer any more than this,

'If you're not feeling well today, I will talk to Hibari-san to postpone your punishment.' Kusakabe stated, trying to cheer her up.

Yuu nodded and proceed to leave only to be block by Hibari Kyoya himself.

'There's no need Kusakabe,' He spat as he shot a glare at his subordinate,

'She seems lively to me.'

Smirking at he glare, steel eyes in slits at Yuu, who is now glaring and baring her teeth back at him._ Back at Hibari Kyoya._

Eyes blazing in hatred, Yuu glared as venomously as she could muster._ Great, just pleasant._

The person she didn't want to meet the most just standing inches away from her.

Not to mention, drawing his beloved weapon, the gleaming tonfas right about now.

The only thought in her mind were dozen different ways to escape from the clutch of Hibari Kyoya.

Her previous worry long lost and forgotten.

_Right now she would choose to treasure her life rather than making friends of any sort._

x-x-x

* * *

**Yeah, last few moments of fame for Hibari in this chap.**

**Not to worry, there will be more of him in Chap 5, once i started working on it.**

**This chapter focused more on Hayato, strangely.**

**And how does everybody find Kita? The hay-brown hair guy?**

**Reviews pretty please?**


	5. Five

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And keep it going!** Chapter 5 everybody. Reviews or i'll just sulk in a corner. Anyways, read on!

* * *

I'm currently obsessed with Kyoya! And i doubt i will be able to focus on my up-coming minor examinations.

_Well, i'll try_.

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 05 ; Feverish.**

* * *

x-x-x

_The only thought in her mind were dozen different ways to escape from the clutch of Hibari Kyoya._  
_Her previous worry long lost and forgotten._

_Right now she would choose to treasure her life rather than making friends of any sort._

x-x-x

Yuu, whom had badly swollen eyes, tears mark and her lifeless golden-red orbs so dead and hollow of any emotion.

Even a child could tell she was in a mood quite similar to those who just received a message about a family's death or any sort.

Yet maybe because of her blazing anger that arise immediately upon witnessing the flawless demon prefect makes Yuu looked lively to him.

Her dead grey amusement lost and her flame of rage blazing in her crimson orbs once again.

Whatever it is,

Hibari Kyoya in the hallways with a newly transferred female turns out to be quite a spectacular.

In just a few moments, a crowd formed. And by crowds, _it means bad news for Yuu._

Sweating profusely under the stares of people and the presence of Hibari Kyoya, Yuu couldn't register her thoughts properly while her vision blurred and distorted.

Thankfully for Yuu, Hibari was likewise, not enjoying the attention given to them. Turning his intense glare to the crowds, he hissed his trademark threat. And immediately along the corridors, every classroom's door shut closed tightly as if bracing for a upcoming tsunami.

But even when the corridors are empty, they were pretty sure that the mindless students were still flocking around, pressing their ears to the walls, listening to their every step.

So Hibari decided to withdraw his tonfas much to Yuu's relief, but a strong grip on her elbow told her to think otherwise about escaping.

Yuu glance up at her captive, Kusakabe, with her pleading eyes, watery, so wide and adorable. But Hibari intense glance void out any chance of him about getting manipulate by Yuu.

Kusakabe kept his grip firm.

He choke on his kindness and chose to obey the iron rule of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

Sighing as she saw that Kusakabe-san made no attempt to release her, Yuu hung her head down solemnly, letting them drag her along the way.

The stereotypical Japanese delinquent only released her when they arrived at the door, where as Hibari had already went in before them.

Avoiding looking at Yuu's eyes, Kusakabe apologized whole-heartedly. Yuu smile lightly as she shook her head dismissing the issue, forgiving him at once.

She understood that Kusakabe is very loyal to Hibari as well as to the Disciplinary Committee. That's why he had to do it. Nobody could blame him.

The only one to be blame is entirely Hibari! That sadistic demon prefect. Choosing the worst day to torture Yuu when she is already tattered, physically and mentally.

Bracing herself, she took out a pair of scissors from her pencil case and held in her trembling hands like it's her lifeline.

Greeting goodbye to Kusakabe politely, she muster up her courage and took hold of the cold metallic doorknob. Turning it open and entering the demon's lair.

x-x-x

Sitting gracefully at the black leather couch was non other than the demon himself.

Turning his attention to Yuu as she just entered. Hibari was perched comfortably at the comfort of the sofa, smirking.

Where on the other hand, Yuu was just standing at the door, petrified with fear.

When Hibari smirk, it is never a good thing._ Never ever._

Yuu gulped, backing against the door, clenching the weapon a little tighter. _Why is he smiling? _

Whatever the reason, Yuu wish she never find out. _Fat chance._

Gesturing to the pile of papers on the coffee table, Hibari explained,

'You're going to finish this by today. If not, I'll bite you to death.'

Yuu said nothing to retort. Once she deem that Hibari wasn't going to flung his weapon in her face like last time, yet, she hid the pair of scissors in her pocket.

Averting her glance to the said, pile of papers Hibari was talking about. But what Yuu saw, was _Mount Everest._

_How can anyone possibly finish all this in one day?_ Hibari must have planned on biting her to death either way.

Grinding her teeth, Yuu fought back the urge to slit the prefect's throat just here and now. But she doubt she would have enough lives to do so.

Sighing, she settle down her backpack and choose to seat across the coffee table and started to sorting out the papers.

Yuu thought as she work,  
_Since when does Disciplinary Committee had this many paper work?_

All she see was Hibari beating students to a plump, Yuu hardly call that mantaining peace.

Rambling inwardly, Yuu stole a glance at Hibari whom was starting on the paper work himself on the other side.

He was wearing spectacles, surprisingly. And Yuu will be dead set lying if she told you it wasn't good on him.  
She swears that guy is totally flawless. He can wear an absolutely ridiculous maid attire and could still make fangirls nosebleed to death.

'If you have time to gawk, get your hands moving.' Hibari spoke up out of the blue, gaze fixed at the papers, snapping Yuu out of her admiration.

Hand moving again speedily, Yuu settle for a sharp remark, 'In my case, you have already broke one of my hands.'

Hibari glance up, spotting her blue cast only now. But his eyes didn't waver, showing not one ounce of sympathy before burying his face back at the pile of papers.

Pouting, Yuu returned to work too, deciding not to let Hibari occupy her thoughts and chose to brood about much important issue.

_What will she do from now on? Will no one talk to her, bother her? Will she be treated like a freak, an outcast?_  
_What about Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna? Friends that she just made, Kita? Will they ignore her too?_

It's only the second day and she already landed herself in hotsoup, genius. Heaving a sigh, Yuu decided to abandon her worries again.  
If she started brooding, this room is going end up like the Pacific ocean.

Swallowing her sorrow, Yuu work hard on the papers, determined to finish it up by evening.

Those two work in silence for several hours, either faces block by the piles of papers.

Even so, Yuu was starting to feel unnerving under the tensed atmosphere. She guess Hibari probably didn't mind the silence, but to her, it was unbearable.  
Wrecking her mind, Yuu almost freak out in absolute silence, until she hear a soft shift on the couch.

Yuu grinned. _So, Hibari was human __after all_. She guess he would soon be tired and stretching his muscles just about now.

Giving into temptations, Yuu peek from the piles of paper to get a look of Hibari Kyoya, all tired, eyes swollen and dry from the past hours of looking at nothing but papers.

But what she saw, was the prefect spread out across the couch comfortably, a sole book covering his beautiful sleeping face.

Yuu's trust was trashed, and all the way she thought for once, Hibari was maybe a tad bit nice, helping her with the punishment.  
As she can see, she was wrong.

But instead of feeling furious, Yuu felt defeated and maybe a bit laughable.

She stopped what she was doing and simply just stare at Hibari's peaceful sleeping figure full of envy.

Hoping sometime soon a trail of drool will pool out from his mouth so that she can blackmail him in the worst way thinkable.

But after a full hour, Yuu was down, scattering the paper on the ground as she unconsciously fell asleep as the time ticks by.

x-x-x

The sky was a beautiful orange hue when Yuu finally decided to wake up. Rubbing her eyes as she simultaneously yawned.

In a daze, she glanced around.

_Why was she still in the school? _

Yuu paused for a few heartbeats before she flew up from her seat. Her butt was sore, her neck was too.

But what's worse, Hibari is going to beat the living daylights out of her for falling asleep mid-way with her punishment!

_Wait, Where is he anyway? _

And the mountain load of papers was gone too.  
_Was she just dreaming all the time? _

Dazed and stunned, Yuu only stare blankly, unsure of what to do.  
The door to the Disciplinary room suddenly hurled open, revealing Kusakabe-san.

'Fubuki-san, good job. You can now go home and rest. But please report after school here tomorrow.' Kusakabe exclaimed.

Yuu only heard the first part, turning on deaf's ear at the dread of more detention. She perk up immediately, grabbing her bag and all.

But of course, Hibari didn't let it slide so easily.

Gracefully, strolling in the room. Hibari was massaging his sore wrist, eyes narrowing as his steel orbs glare into her red ones.

Fear flickered golden in the red orbs as Yuu finally realize that, all wasn't a dream. _She had fell asleep during punishment and made Hibari finish all the paper work by himself. _

Yuu swallowed bracing the inevitable punishment that she's going to receive.

Hibari smirk his predator smile, deliberately slurring his every word laced in venom,

** 'Plus two weeks detention, for falling asleep during punishment.'**

_There it was, the judgment. _

And then Yuu thought, she doubt that she could escape the clutch of that sadistic demon anytime soon with all her debts piling up.

x-x-x

So in conclusion, the second day wasn't peachy either. And neither was the following week. As expected, her classmate was giving her the silent treatment.

Even Gokudera and Yamamoto was hesitating about speaking to her.

Even though she didn't want to admit, it was pretty lonely. And only worst was that she had to face the demonic prefect every single day after school.

It was atrocious, repeating this sequence every day. But as time passed, the horrid feeling of going to school was slowly disappearing.

As little by little, some of her classmates were slowly warming up to her. But only avoiding going in groups.

And then it came; the last week of detention Yuu had to go through before she's done with it and will finally be set free. _No longer bounded by shackles of Hibari Kyoya._

Which ever was it, things is starting to go well for Yuu. The hazy clouds long gone and cleared, now revealing the bright future ahead her school life.

It was the highly anticipated last day of detention and as expected, Yuu was on cloud nine. Even the worst of news wasn't going to bust her bubble.  
Wait _-scratch that-_ the only news she hope she wouldn't hear was the extending of her detention period. That will burst her bubble for sure, no doubt about it.

Crossing her fingers, Yuu prayed hard.

Class wasn't as bad now, Kita was as usual, bugging her again. Gokudera had apologized to her, much to Yuu's surprise. That she even went to knock her head at her locker gaining weird look from the sorry silver hair.

And then everything were pretty much like before.

This just prove that rumors are pretty short-lived.

Yamamoto was his usual refreshing bubbly self and Tsuna as per normal with his straight 0 scores.

Speaking of scores, Yuu didn't aced, her results was almost on par with the No-good Tsuna.

Seeing as she didn't pay any attention to classes at all, it was expected.

No sweat, she'll just get someone smart to teach her like;

_Not Kita. Because he had club activities._  
_Not Gokudera. Because it will only make thing worse._  
_Not Yamamoto. Have you ever seen him teach?_

Slouching in her seat in despair, Yuu had just gotten the news from her Homeroom teacher that if she didn't pass the retest, she would have extra lessons during summer vacation.

Crazily ruffling her black locks desperately, Yuu was frustrated. Hanging on her last thin string of sanity.

Her wild red orbs more blood lusty then usual as they stare piercing at the back of Kita.

Of course, sensing the murderous intent, Kita can only sweat nervously,

'Really sorry Yuu-chan! I-if it's not for my club activities, i would definitely help you!'

Almost tearing up in defeat, Yuu sulked to a corner mumbling disturbing threats.

Sinking deep in thoughts for a while before speaking up,

'If you like i can help you in the spare time that i can get.' Kita offered, seriously thinking about helping Yuu.

Sincerely touched, Yuu lunged. Bear-hugging Kita with her might,

'Thank you! You adorable precious dude,' meanwhile messing up Kita's hay-brown hair completely oblivion to his bright pink cheeks.

On the other hand, _Gokudera was not amused._ Deliberately settling his bag roughly on the table, gaining much attention.

'Anyway it was all a certain pea-brain fault for failing her papers.'

_His words stung as it pierced_.

'And yet she still have the guts to criticize our teaching methods which we were even kind to offer her.'

_And like salt rubbing deep into her wounds._

'I-I'm sorry.' Yuu mumbled an apology. But Gokudera probably didn't caught it as he left the classroom fuming, still full of hot air.

Sighing, Yuu took a mental note to apologize to Gokudera again tomorrow.

_Indeed, this time it was her fault for not showing gratitude,_

Kita, sensing Yuu was down, immediately cheer her up by patting her lightly on his head and flashing her one of his soothing smile that instantly work its magic.  
They exchanged goodbyes as Kita had to leave for his club activities.

But even as Yuu was left alone, it doesn't simply means that she's free, considering her constantly piling detentions.

Yet, whatever hell that she had gone through, it all means that it's going ends, today.

Of course, Yuu was undoubtedly in a good mood. Whistling as she stroll calmly to the Disciplinary room.

Yuu saw Kusakabe outside the room, talking to his fellow pompadour prefect.

But unlike the usual calm and compose Kusakabe-san. He looked slightly worried and a tad bit concerned.

Barging into the conversation mid-way, Yuu asked, 'What's wrong?'

Although stunned by her abrupt appearance, Kusakabe swiftly regained his composure,

'Ah, Fubuki-san, diligent as ever. Reporting for detention?'

'Yes, it is after all, the last day.' Beaming and emphasizing on the last two words, Yuu flash a lively peace sign to Kusakabe-san.

Over the time, he had grown on him, as well as his hairstyle. Now Yuu found it cool and unique.

Kusakabe laugh slightly at the lively kid, but his expression turned sour the next second,

'I must inform you that you will be serving detention alone today.'

Yuu tilted her head, half of her heart bubbled in delight._ Hibari's absent?_

**'Kyo-san is hospitalized.'**

Yuu stood rooted and silence for a second, she didn't understand why but she felt a pang in her chest.

_The Hibari-sama is hospitalized? From what reason_? I must know.

'Well, Kyo-san does have a weak body.' Kusakabe stated solemnly while Yuu only nodded in silent agreement.  
That will explains his unnaturally pale skin.

But even so, Kusakabe-san must really care a lot about that prefect demon, seeing he's so frantic about him getting sick.  
Yet Yuu was just there, celebrating inwardly about the absents of the sadistic demon. _What fun day!_

But,  
Curse her kindness, Yuu.

'Leave it to me Kusakabe-san!' Yuu pump her hand on her chest, 'I'll serve detention meanwhile visiting Hibari. I'll check up on him.'

Yuu felt like biting her own tongue for saying something so totally outrageous.

At first Kusakabe seemed a bit doubtful about it, but Yuu's clear red orbs showed no vile.

'All right then.' Kusakabe smiled. 'Please take care of him.'

'Sir yes sir!' Yuu saluted.

x-x-x

Obtaining the address and the room number was a piece of cake with the help of Kusakabe-san.

But as expected, going to see Hibari herself was a totally joke that Yuu had blurred out only to cheer Kusakabe up.

What she did, she only brought it upon herself. Now she have to take responsibility for her own words and suffer the consequences.

Sighing as she braced, Yuu knocked lightly on the door, letting herself in moments later.

What she saw was a total gift._ Darn eyes for not having a camera function!_  
Hibari Kyoya clad in the black hospital robe.

He appears quite taken aback by seeing Yuu at first. But his startled expression didn't even last a brief second.

Now he is dead set glaring menacingly at Yuu, like telling her scram before he make her to.

Bracing as she walked nearer, Yuu was getting use to his hostile about now.

But Hibari didn't grew soft at all. Drawing his weapon instantly, he wanted to stand up, swing his tonfas at Yuu and break her head.  
However, he looked exhausted and even more paler than usual.

Standing up was all it took, Hibari was panting hard while trying his best to stay threatening while he is almost losing his conscious.

Suddenly, he lost balance, stumbling forward.

Thankfully, Yuu was there to catch him and laid him down much to his displease.  
But yet, in his state, he couldn't even refuse.

Lifting up his hands was now impossible, much less wounding Yuu. At most, all the feeble skylark could do was to glare holes at Yuu's head hatefully.

Yet, Yuu paid no heed to Hibari's attempt.

Putting her hand on his forehead, Yuu tried measured his temperature.

_And darn right, he was burning up like scorching hot._

Hibari was sweating even in an air-condition room and he looked really uncomfortable.

So much for making fun of him like Yuu intended to. Now this sympathetic girl could only feel genuine concern for her well being of her arch enemy.

'Wait a sec, I'll call for a nurse.' Yuu announced as she dashed.

Before Hibari could even reject her offer, she was already gone.

In a jiffy, Yuu reappeared with a gentle looking nurse behind her. In her hands was probably Hibari's medicine.

But stubborn as he is, Hibari didn't want to take it. _Reason unknown._

The pretty nurse looked pretty troubled and close to tears by Hibari intense glaring.

Then it was Yuu whom saved damsel in distress.

Using her ox-like force. Somehow, Yuu had managed to force the pill down Hibari slender throat as she half choked him. Letting the nurse flee fast afterwards.

The medicine worked like a charm speedily.

In a while, Hibari's breathing was clam and his complex looked so much better.

He spoke out, voice still slightly husky,

'What are you doing here?'

Yuu sat down, taking out her notes and books to start studying for her retest.

'Detention of course,' Yuu stated as a matter of factly,  
'I will be troubled if you took this chance to extend my detention period claiming that you didn't seen me serving it with you own eyes.'

'I won't, now get lost.' Hibari hissed, full of venom.

Yet Yuu was unfazed, 'No can do, Mister. Let see you make me.'

Hibari tensed. He knew she was teasing him and trust me, he didn't like it. If he could, Yuu would probably be hospitalized too by now.

Grumbling under his breath, Hibari went to sleep wanting to recover as quickly so that he could bite that cheeky brat to death like she deserved it.

Meanwhile, Yuu was fighting against the urge to take a precious picture, yet his serene sleeping face makes it so difficult to do so.

It was the fourth time she witnessing the napping demon lord.

And even though she didn't want to admit it, Yuu only wants to keep these precious moments to her, herself only.

And thus, she went back to stuffing her brain with formulas for the next four hours.

Occasionally casting long glances at the angelic sleeping face of the flawless divine teen.

**I must emphasize, Yuu's a sucker for beauties.**

* * *

**Erm, how was it?**

**Reviews,**

**Like... now!**

Yuu is ogling at napping Hibari like he's the last piece of cookie on the shelf!


	6. Six

**Sooo, Thanks for the reviews as usual.** Tough shit going on for me; had just recovered from a 1 week long fever and mid-years exams? I need to release some stress! _On Hibari._ D

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 06 ; Tutoring.**

* * *

x-x-x

Studying,

That's what Yuu intended to do but, staring at the same textbook for 3 hours, isn't going to make her miraculously pass her retest with flying colors.  
Yet glaring holes at it isn't going to help either.

Yuu has not open her textbook since, what makes her think that doing so now, would make her magically understand everything like a saint?

_Oh how she curses her stubborn self._

Now she could only wreck havoc within as she dread about summer class. Where she could have laze around at home, sinking her teeth into the tender flesh of a juicy watermelon. Meanwhile soaking her legs in icy water to avoid the scorching weather.

_Yup! Sounds like a plan._

Losing herself in her fantasies, Yuu marvelously drifted afar yet again as she mentally plot out plans for her summer vacation. Neglecting what's crucial; _her empty math assessment_. But no worries, this time she managed to snap back her senses by slapping herself hard on either side of her cheek. Making it bright red in the process.

Ouch, that must have hurt, what an dumb thing to do,

_Really dumb._

Because of that, the demon had roused in his sleep, disturbed by the resounding slap of the idiotic peasant had gestured cluelessly earlier.

Hibari rose from the sheets, an air of meance engulfing his priceless, freshly rested and still probably half-asleep adorable self.

Brightly and mindlessly, Yuu chimed upon witnessing the woken demon prefect, not aware that it was non other than her that had riled up the slumbering demon.

'Hibari, you woke up?'

Instead from the usual distant -_hmph-_ she expected, Hibari _smiled._  
I mean like not the usual sadistic smirk, but something more fearful than that; something like the _i'll-bite-you-to-death_ smile.

_Just what did she done wrong this time?_ Yuu freaked out literally.

Though, Hibari had decided to be gracious and make it a point to explain to Yuu before he bite her to death _this time,_

'You've disturbed my sleep,** herbivore.**'

As on cue, the skylark swiped out his trademark tonfas, gleaming in equal intensity as his steel orbs.

Yuu mentally smack herself. _Dang, i've forgotten how totally unreasonable this bastard is!_

Even though she knew that this was injustice. Yet, Yuu made no point to correct Hibari's inappropriate behavior. It wouldn't change a damn thing, she figure.  
Instead, she would like to focus on a more possible, a much more realistic issue,** escaping**, in this case.

In this lifetime, Yuu would want to stay as far away from Hibari's metallic tonfa.  
One hit from those babies had her arm broken in cast for 2 weeks and now she's wise to not risk a second time.

Already standing up to flee, Yuu caught Hibari's attention and immediately, he mimicked her actions; rising on foot too.

**Yuu just had to stare**; it was the sucker-for-beauty syndrome. No way she could resist a rare full shot of Hibari in hospital robe.

What's more, _with his cute bed hair._

But unfortunately for Yuu, Hibari took his chance to approach her. In a matter of two big strides, Hibari was just centimeters away from her.

Sensing her impending doom, Yuu withdraw back in shock. Knocking down her school bag and spilling the content in it marvelously like a klutz she is.  
Her red marks on her test papers shone out like a constant mocking reminder of Yuu's absolute failure.

That idiot froze in shock by the meer sight of her own hideous marks. She failed to notice Hibari had picked up her papers and is now glimpsing through her red marks with a sheer distaste look on his flawless face.

In disgust, he swat those papers on the small-size make shift portable table.

'Those are your marks?' His voice teasing.

'Well it's not unexpected from a nuisance like you.' His words rubbing salt in her wounds yet again.

Yuu found no words to retort. Deep inside, she knew her failure this time was entirely her fault for not listening in class.

Yet still, Yuu would not stay mocked. Enraged, Yuu was quick to question back,

'What about you then? I don't see you studying in classes, _genius_. How did you do on the test?' Deliberately taunting the demon prefect.

'I have no need to take tests.' Hibari simply state, unfazed by the girl's attempt.

'Maybe because you're dumb?' Yuu shoved a math paper in his face.

Hibari took a second to glance at the question and mumbled the exact answer moments later, much to Yuu's astonishment.  
She double checked with the answer sheet but it turns out, Hibari was entirely correct.

'H-how did you do that?' Yuu stammered, still stunned in amazement.

'With my brain. Speaking of brains, you should start using yours. It's a pain to see you in school even for summer.'  
Hibari claimed coldly.

'Well, likewise _asshole_.' Yuu shot back with her foul language, earning a glare from Hibari.  
Not one to be insulted, Hibari swung his tonfas as Yuu ducked out the way. Raising her hands in a gesture of surrendering.

'No offense, just me blabbering.'  
'Hey, Hibari, why not teach me?' Yuu requested out of a sudden, trying to change the mood.

'You must be kidding.' Hibari dismissed her appeal without a second thought.

'Nope, absolutely serious.' To make her point, Yuu's voice drop a few octave, and her eerie red orbs stare right into Hibari alluring metallic orbs.

Right in the crimson pool, Hibari spotted pretty golden that flicker every here and then frequently.  
He note that she have peculiar eyes, but shunned the thought out seconds later.

'Why should I?' Hibari snarled harshly but Yuu remained calm and composed.

'Probably because you owe me your life.' Yuu brought out the sensitive past and Hibari's glare intensify.

'Don't push your luck herbivore, _i'll bite you to death._' The prefect warned as he hissed venomously.

'Oh ok then, i'll just spread around that the boss of the disciplinary committee is a ungrateful bastard who can't even repay a single deb-' Even before Yuu finished, Hibari had his tonfa pressed firmly against her neck.

Yuu glared as she spat hatefully, 'Go on, do it.' Taunting Hibari to make his finishing move.

However, the blow was not dealt.

And Yuu continue to glare curious holes at Hibari's graceful features.

Instead, his actions made Yuu ponder.

Hibari had silently took a seat across from her, studying her test paper diligently.  
Still, his obvious gestures couldn't get through the thick skull of Yuu's. Thus, pissing off the impatient prefect, Hibari snapped,

'So, you're going study or not?' the skylark fumed as he glared, brows furrowed.

'You're going to teach?' Yuu questioned right back, not minding that fact she just got snapped at.

'What does it look like?' Hibari state as a matter of factly.

Nodding as in understanding, Yuu took a seat and listened seriously to Hibari's tutoring.

Thankfully for Yuu, Hibari's method was gladly normal and his explanation was pretty clear and easy to understand.

Minus all the threats, random whack from tonfas, his periodic mood swing and his tenancy to fall asleep when she's taking a long time answer a question, he might actually be a good tutor.

_'How long do you intend on solving this elementary questions?'_

_ 'I see pea-brains answering quicker than you.'_

_'How many times must you use the wrong formula you idiot.'_

_'Wrong herbivore, i'll bite you to death.'_

**Scratch that**! He's a hell of a tutor. _What is with his sadistic way of teaching?_  
_Must he constantly torment me with his threats and physical abuse?_ **Really, i should sue him.**

But in order to maintain a good tutor, Yuu didn't take matters to the court,_ she doubt she will be able to win Hibari anyway._  
Instead, Yuu clenched her teeth and brace herself. This is all for the sake to ace her retest and bid farewell to both her stupid summer class and to Hibari Kyoya as well, Yuu _had_ to go through this ordeal.

Even if it means for her body to be bruised, tattered and beaten. Yuu could only wobble to the infirmary and get her wounds patched up nicely.  
However, her constant injuries had caused some suspicion in her peers.

_Gokudera had thought she might have offended a mafia group. _

_Yamamoto thought she joined the hike club and got attack by a bear, _

_and Kita was simply worried that she might have been bullied._

Well, the closest guess was Kita. But it wasn't something as pure and innocent like bullying,_ it was more of a one-sided torture._  
Yet, Yuu didn't complained, not once to Hibari about his domestic way of teaching, using violence and fear to conquer the lesson.

Surely, it is effective, but it took a toll on her physical state.

But sometimes, Yuu had wondered about Hibari's kindness, like the day before the retest.  
Yuu had expected Hibari to work her off like a slave till dawn but instead, he told her to go home and rest up.

Thanks to him, Yuu had managed to pass her retest with shocking improvement that made her balding teacher shed tears of happiness.

Yuu found no chance to thank Hibari officially, not while being pelted by praises from her peers.

Later, on the last day of school, **Hibari was no where to be found.**

_Just like that, Yuu's fun fun summer vacation has begun._

x-x-x

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!**

**Short update!**

**Review button has change! Clicky to review.**

**I get chapter 7 done soon, if i see your reviews. **


	7. Seven

**A big THANK YOU to all the faithful reviewers of this series. Although i wouldn't mind ****more**, **much longer** reviews

* * *

But, anywaayys, fast update!** Chapter 7,** everybody! Now get your fricking comments reaaddyy!

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 07 ; Bedridden.**

* * *

x-x-x

**Summer**, It's the season where cicadas gets terribly annoying.

And where the sun blaze so hot that roads heat up and turns blurry.

Thus, leading to the wondrous privilege of having summer vacation and hence meaning no freaking school.

A sane person would stay under the comfort of their shelters, indoors; like their home.

But, teens nowadays would always prefer to crowd around, organizing trips to the beach and eating shaved ice at the beach house and sharing their flavors with each others.

x-x-x

Yuu heaved a depressing sigh with a heavy heart as she brood about all the fun things her classmates may be doing right about now.

Sulking really made her sympathize with her own miserable self.

Having cursed with the dreadful fear of crowds, naturally voids out options like, fun trips to the beach, as people are packed as cramp as canned sardines there. Yuu could bet she wouldn't even last a second. She would definitely bubble up foam and collapse instantly.

So,

This is where we find the Heroine of this story eating ice-pop alone while watching her TV console flashed alive infront of her lifeless self.

The Yuu right now was just alike a 3-years-old who just got her candy stolen. Munching the popsicle viciously was a childish gesture to show her dark black envy of all the merry deduction she thought of earlier.

_ Real mature of her._

But being needlessly angry only does make her seems more pitiful then she already is.

Thankfully, the abrupt vibration of her cell phone made her ugly wretched envy dispersed into mid-air.

Her atmosphere changing immediately, Yuu set down her popsicle stick and brisk towards her marble side-table to witness an unknown number as her caller ID.

Not suspecting much about it, Yuu picked up the call without much hesitation, speaking casually to whoever it was,

'_He-llo?_' Yuu slurred idiotically with an accent.

'Thank god you pick up the call Fubuki-san!' A deep rusty voice sounded relieved over at the end.

_This voice! Is it Kusakabe-san?_

'K-kusakabe-san?' Yuu asked, wavering and abit unsure.

'Yes, sorry for alarming you all of a sudden but this is urgent.' He really does sound desperate, speaking with a sense of urgency. It made everything so intense.

'Why? What's wrong? Tell me all about it,** I'll help!**' Yuu assured him immediately without a second thought. Mindlessly accepting Kusakabe's request without listening to it in detailed.

As usual, Yuu is just a naive little girl with a kind heart that purely takes in joy from helping others.  
_But being naive is ignorant._

'Thank you Fubuki-san, you are a big help.' Of course, Yuu was grinning ear wide in satisfaction just by hearing Kusakabe's gratitude.

But she will soon come to regret deeply accepting his request mindlessly.

'Actually it's about Hibari-san.' Kusakabe stated half-heartedly as he earned an ominous silence over at the receiving end.

Distantly, Yuu heard something crack within the depths of her.

x-x-x

A few seconds passed and Yuu finally spoke out. Her voice bitter and cracking lamely,

'What about him?'

Her voice was cold and distant, secretly hoping Kusakabe to notice her hinting that she doesn't want to have anything to do with that sadistic demon.

Blandly, Kusakabe dismissed her plead. 'Hibari-san cold has worsen and was bedridden. But for some reason, he refuse to go to the hospital.'

Dully, Yuu suggested, 'Well, just drag him there then. Since he's too sick to fight back.'

Faintly, Yuu thought Kusakabe voice was laced with anger when he spoke next, 'You know we can't do that.'

'Sorry, i was just kidding.' Yuu apologized immediately. She knew that Kusakabe-san really cares for Hibari, and until now she continues to ponder why.

'So what do you want me to do?' Yuu asked straight to the point. She hates things like beating around the bushes.

'Just checking up on him is fine. Please make sure he is ok. Could you do me this favor?' Kusakabe requested.

'Why can't you do it Kusakabe-san? Besides i don't know where Hibari live.' Yuu tired to deny his request, but Kusakabe was persistent as he urged on,

'In place of Hibari-san, the disciplinary committee have to continue patrol duties. I will give you his address, so please Fubuki-san!' Kusakabe almost begged.

Knowing that there's no backing up now. Yuu had no choice but to accept Kusakabe's request reluctantly.  
Jolting down Hibari's address unenthusiastically on a piece of paper, Yuu mumbled a quick goodbye to Kusakabe-san before hanging up her phone.

Glaring at the address, Yuu cursed for a second,_ How exactly did things turn out this way?_

Spending her precious summer vacation, volunteering to check on Hibari herself. It's so ironic that it's laughable.

Deciding that she had nothing else better to do either way, Yuu tried to cheer herself up by reminding herself that she can get to witness Hibari Kyoya at his weakened state for a change.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all. Then, she could sneak a picture or two for some blackmailing later.

**Just perfect.**

Chuckling darkly to herself, Yuu studied the address.

Then she notice, something _so absurd and so unbelievable._

x-x-x

Gold flicker in her red orbs as they widened in disbelieve. A momentarily silence hung in the air as the tension thickens.

Suddenly, Yuu was just up and dashing out of her house to scorn at the humongous traditional house that tower before her's right across.

_This can't be! It couldn't be!_ Yuu chanted as she approaches the gates.

**Hibari.**

**There,** it says it all on the plaque itself.

It was just so unbelievable, things are so wretched that it's unreal. Yuu just couldn't swallow the truth.

_You meant to say that Hibari Kyoya had all along live across Yuu as her neighbor since the beginning?_

_How could she have not notice?_ Yuu mentally cursed herself.

Dragging her feet towards the house she had originally resent and envied, not knowing that it was Hibari Kyoya that lives within the walls of the marvelous building she admired.

Yuu laugh bitterly at the irony of the situation. It's so twisted that she could tear up right here and now.

With trembling fingers, Yuu rang the doorbell. Anxiously waiting for a reply as her heart drummed in her chest.

Yet, nothing happened.

Nobody answered.

Then, strangely, Kusakabe words rang loud and ominous in her ears,

_Hibari cold has worsened._

_What if he had collapsed?_

All sorts of worst case scenarios played out in her mind as Yuu becomes fearfully concerned.

Rashly, Yuu scaled the huge iron gates skillfully, illegally breaking into Hibari's house.

Conveniently, the front door wasn't locked and Yuu intruded in without breaking much of a sweat.

She briskly jogged down the wooden hallway in search for a certain black hair beauty, roughly slamming the shoji doors opened tactlessly.

For once, Yuu cursed at the size of this mansion. The unnecessarily endless numbers of rooms made searching for one skylark seems so difficult.

But just as said, Yuu slammed opened the door to one of the more spacious room. And indeed inside, laid a sickly and slightly stunned Hibari Kyoya.

x-x-x

_Really, what a sight._

If Yuu wasn't worried sick now, she would definitely double over and spurt blood from her nose._ Blame her sucker-for-beauty syndrome._

A flustered Hibari Kyoya, pale cheeks slightly tinted pink because of his cold.

He must have been sweating profusely as his jet black hair are a tad bit moist and sticking to his face.

Clad in his white uniform, he definitely had attempted to go on patrol despite being bedridden sick.

His clothes have been unbutton mid-way, giving Yuu a rather good view of his perfectly toned chest.

Right now, Hibari was partly sitting up. Alarmed by Yuu's rough handling of the doors and her existence herself.

_Why the hell is she doing here? In my house_? Was probably what Hibari is thinking about now.

But surely, what comes after that was a classic. Even Yuu had expected that.  
All this while she had been with Hibari, Yuu have come to familiarize with all of his tactics, even developing the ability of predicting his attacks.

Dashing out his tonfa, Hibari tried to attack Yuu even in his state.  
Mildly pissed from being underestimated, Yuu forced Hibari back on his bed with ease. Tugging him tightly and confiscating his metallic weapons from his hand.

Squirming to entangle himself from his countless blankets, Hibari's glare never left Yuu,

'Why are you doing here?' His voice was laced with venom, and his intense glare burning holes at Yuu's face.

Yet, Yuu wasn't at all affected by Hibari's malice. Instead, she just replied blandly meanwhile searching for a thermometer,

'Kusakabe-san asked me to check on your situation.'

Just as she stated, Hibari's fury aggravated. His dark aura just oozing hostility.

Then Yuu halt whatever she was doing, _maybe lashing out on Kusakabe wasn't a good idea afterall._  
Silently, Yuu prayed for Kusakabe-san's safety.

'There is no need for that,** get out.**'

It sounded more like a demand than a statement coming from Hibari.  
And Yuu wasn't liking the tone of Hibari's voice.

It wasn't like she was giddy willing to nurse him, more like it's killing her to spend her precious summer vacation with the likes of him.

Yet, she refuse to let Hibari's usual threat shake her off. If she gets pissed off, it's her loss.

That's her resolute this time. She will stick by Hibari like a persistent gum that got stuck in his hair. Whatever he do, she wouldn't let go.

Looking at things positively, Yuu had persuasively forced herself to read between his threat,

_Hibari Kyoya is actually a tsundere,_  
_And even though he refuse to show it out, _  
_He actually really appreciates that Yuu had show up to nurse him back to health._

That is exactly how this Heroine pathetically convinced herself to stay even when she is so tempted to scream

Serve him right and bid Hibari good riddance meanwhile slamming the door shut in his face.

Nevertheless, she still owe Hibari gratitude from the time with her retest, so even if it's indirectly, Yuu is trying her best to pay back her debts.

_Never will she want to feel indebted to the sadistic demon of a prefect_!

So, swallowing her pride, Yuu decided. Since she have to do it, she might as well do a good job.

Besides, she can't seem to shake off the unfamiliar fuzzy feeling inside her chest when she saw Hibari in his sickly state.

x-x-x

Pushing Hibari down back on his bed for the second time, since he managed to untangle himself. Yuu observed earnestly, It seems like he can't stand, much less walk.

Using her palm to check for any signs of fever, Yuu gentle brush aside Hibari's fringe earning a spiteful snarl from the demon himself.

_If looks could kill, Yuu would be dead by now._

Indifferently, Yuu choose to ignore Hibari's death glare.

Surely, he is burning up._ Is his illness really that serious? _

Yuu withdraw her hands and lower her gaze to meet with Hibari's piercing glare.

Frowning, Yuu studied his complex. It seems like his throat is dry as his lips were paler than usual. _It's abnormal for someone to be so pale. _

Yuu thought as her anxiety double-fold.

Hibari appears to have difficulty breathing as well, seeing that he takes in deep pants while his chest rise up and down rhythmically. double-folded.

Yuu could only conclude that Hibari's cold may be quite serious.

Speaking up out of the blue, Yuu asked, genuine concerned.

'How are you feeling now?'

She have never seen Hibari in this state, and although she didn't know why, it pains her to see him suffer like this.

It's either Hibari was too tired to pick a fight or it's Yuu's words that was filled with worry that made him replied honestly,

'Awful.' His voice was hoarse and Yuu didn't doubt that he has not been drinking water.

'Do you have any medicine?' Yuu asked again, brows furrowing in worry.

Hibari shook his head slightly, it seems like speaking really hurts his throat. Making Yuu feel guilty for forcing him to speak.

Yuu nodded before sinking into deep thoughts. There was a brief moment of silence when neither of them spoke.

But abruptly, Yuu voiced out again,

Jabbing a finger at the alarmed Hibari, Yuu commanded, 'Stay there, don't move. I'm just going to get a couple of things and let me borrow your kitchen. **Don't move.**'

Just as she repeated, Yuu speedily dashed out of Hibari's room and into his kitchen.

First thing first, Yuu opened the fridge and scanned at it's items.

_Seriously, what does that boy eats? Air? It's freaking empty in here_. Yuu thought as she slammed the fridge shut roughly.

Sighing as she ruffled her midnight locks, her red orbs glint in frustration. Yuu didn't waste a second pondering before she exited Hibari's house and went back to her own.

She was undoubtedly rampaging in her own apartment, tossing tons of grub from her fridge, some medicines, a few pots and pans into a huge backpack.

This time, before she left her house, Yuu remembered to grab her wallet before shutting her door lock tightly. It seems like she wouldn't be returning anytime soon anyway.

Sprinting across, she intrude Hibari's house yet again. Heading straight to the kitchen this time, Yuu emptied out her huge backpack, scattering it's content everywhere on the table.

She decided to make some honey water and some chicken porridge only because the medication stated, **Taken after meal.** Normally, Yuu would have cursed at how troublesome it is, but right now she was merely purely devoted.

Setting up the pots and cooking some rice, Yuu was glad that she could multi-task during times like this, yet the strangest thought crossed her mind. Currently, Yuu wished she was born as an octopus.

After a short period, Yuu's dainty chicken porridge was done. Grabbing the medicine, Yuu settle her honey water beside the porridge before picking up the tray and stumble towards Hibari's room.

Hibari's eye lids flutter opened the moment Yuu set down the heavy tray. **Seems like he really is a light sleeper.**

Sensing Hibari's suspicious stare at the tray, Yuu explained before Hibari even try to speak out,

'I made chicken porridge and honey water, the medicines are meant to be taken after a meal.'

Hibari tried to utter something, but Yuu didn't allow him. Shoving the glass of honey water to the skylark, Yuu instruct for Hibari to drink it, 'It helps to sooth your throat.' she explains.

For a moment, Hibari stared hesitatingly at the glass of honey water. Yet, he still drank up all of it in the end.

Next, we have the chicken porridge.

Opening the lid off the pot made the scrumptious smell of food linger in the air. Hibari raised a graceful brow,

'You can cook?' He brought out unexpectedly. It looks like the honey water is working fine, Hibari doesn't sound hoarsed anymore and Yuu inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

'Pretty much, since i live alone.' Yuu answered, watching anxiously as Hibari take a sip out of the chicken porridge.

He didn't commented on the taste and Yuu presume it's delicious,_ since Hibari is a tsundere. But it's only the weak-hearted protagonist delusion._

Yuu gawk at Hibari all the way from when he finished up the porridge and to him taking his medicines. Even though it was slightly annoying and a hell of a lot creepy, Hibari didn't made a nasty comment.

After swallowing his pills while Yuu ogled from the sideline, Hibari spared her a glance before simply stating, 'I'm going to sleep.'

Nodding as a gesture of understanding the meaning behind his statement, Yuu stood up and took her leave.  
Since Hibari is a light sleeper, it's better for Yuu to leave before she disrupt his sleep every moment she made a noise.

Strolling around the house aimlessly, Yuu was like a lost soul.

Exploring the house may be a bit risky since the house was ridiculously huge and getting lost was just plainly idiotic.

Yuu was not heading home; worried about the chances of Hibari's condition worsening during the night, Yuu decided to stay over without permission.

So, bored out of her wits, Yuu found herself back at the kitchen, making herself a hearty meal; _Omurice._

Sinking into the soft material of Hibari's couch, Yuu decided to make herself feel at home without reserving.

Reaching for the remote, she switched on the television, remembering to lower the volume considerately.

Even as her golden-red orbs were fixated on the console, her mind linger on thousands of thoughts, all concerning Hibari Kyoya.

From the looks of it, his parents are out. _Was he living alone? Does he do the house chores all by himself? Is he eating regularly? Is that why he is frequently sick?_

Yuu can't help but wonder about the side of Hibari that nobody knew of.

There is so many things she wanted to ask, but for now, she figure to just focus on nursing the demon prefect back to health.

x-x-x

* * *

**Aww, why you kind little adorable OC!**

**Nursing Hibari? Haha, i bet she doesn't have enough lives for it.  
**

**BUT THAT IS THAT, she is the OC, who is secretly an awesome ninja. :D Nin-nin!**

**And i hereby conclude that Hibari is a tsundere. **

**REVIEWS! like please? m(_ _)m**


	8. Eight

_I see fanfiction had made some changes. Hm... Oh! Pretty pictures. New review button. *wink wink*_

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 08 ; Reunion.**

* * *

x-x-x

Behind those huge shoji doors, a certain beautiful, beautiful boy with jet-black hair and glowing pale skin had rose from his slumber.  
Wearing an expression of a tad bit sickly and a whole lot of irritation, the male slowly sat up from the comfort of his bed. Gracefully swiping his bangs aside. A dry-up towel that flopped down onto his lap made the prefect ponder.  
Then, he suspiciously eyed the bucket of water left on the floor beside him, a crumpled blanket neglected by its side.

Straightening up, the Skylark grabbed his metallic tonfa on his way out to investigate the strange aromatic scent coming from his kitchen. Gripping his weapon tighter, Hibari Kyoya was determined to beat the crap out of anybody who dares to trespass on his territory.

_Saying Hibari is cranky right now is an understatement._

Just stating something trivia; Hibari Kyouya is especially a light sleeper, mornings are always a pain for him. Thus, a wise man would definitely avoid pissing off the low blood pressure prefect at dawn, not that it makes much difference anytime of the day.

Just so, if you happens to run into a grumpy skylark in the morning, be sure to say your prayers.

Moreover, this time, the Skylark had just recovered from an illness, his memory has been fuzzy; only recalling fragment of what had occurred. This has caused him great frustration, and a terrible headache.

His head throbs and ache even as he walks. Those perfect brows furrowed in discomfort. Hibari made an abrupt turn down the hallway to the kitchen.  
Little did he expect to come face to face with non-other than Fubuki Yuu in his kitchen, sizzling up a plate of his favorite hamburger steak.

Likewise, Yuu was also startled to see Hibari up, fully equipped with his all-mighty tonfas and an air of malice around him. Paled by the male's weirdly intimidating aura, Yuu instinctively rose her hands to surrender. Dropping the turner in the process.  
Hibari took the cue to absorb every freaking detail and also hopefully, an answer to why the hell was she doing in his kitchen.

After a period of intense glaring and awkward silence, seeing as Hibari didn't inch in the least. Yuu bravely took the initiative. Closing up the distance between them, she smooth her hand over his forehead; a simple gesture to check his temperature.

Sneaking up on Hibari while he is distracted could only meant one thing; injuries. Though, that was not what she intended, Hibari is merciless.

Bringing down his Tonfa, Hibari's body moved unconsciously.

Metal met with flesh as Yuu winced from the pain. Holding her bleeding cheek, she backed away from the violent prefect.

_What's with him? I just wanted to check on his fever._

Snapping back to reality, Hibari realized what he just did.

He'd never intended to hurt her this time. His body just moved on his own. It was his killer reflexes_._

Reaching out for her, he flinched his arm back mid-way. Seeing the fear reflected in her crimson orbs gave Hibari second thoughts.  
The skylark only watch as Yuu ran out and slammed his front door shut with enough force to chip it slightly.

Uttering no words, Hibari's gaze fell to the plate of delicious looking Hamburger steak settled on his dining table. He kept recalling the dark bags under her eyes. The scent and warmth of her's that lingered beside his bed.  
Taking a seat, he ate it silence. Savoring the taste of his beloved dish.

_Why was his chest aching? Why was his mind feeling numb? _

His fingers were twitching in regret. Yet, the oblivion prefect shrugged all of the symptoms out of his mind, thinking it was merely the last of his fever.

Then, the phone blared.

On the end of the call was the familiar voice that Hibari dread to hear,  
The warm slick voice of a certain blonde's.

x-x-x

'It hurts~' Yuu whined as she brushed her fingers lightly over the bruise Hibari left her in return for her compassion.

'Darn him~ I'm never going to get involved with that bastard again.' 'Nothing good ever comes out of it!' 'He didn't even say a word of thanks!'

Yuu vexed her pended up frustration boldly.

'I can see why he's hated and feared by everyone!' 'With that personality, who wouldn't?' She continued to fumed to no one in particular.

'That's why he is always alone!'

Bits of gold flickered in the widened red orbs.

_Always...alone? _

The words struck her chest like a pang of sadness. And then suddenly, she felt herself getting sentimental.

_That reminds me, i didn't find out about his parents. What about his fever? Has it gone dow-_

**Stop.**

Stupid me!

Why am I concerned about him.

_Argh, that's it!_

Grabbing her purse, Fubuki Yuu once again fled her house, not caring that her onyx hair was still damp.  
Clad in a teal sundress, Yuu randomly draped a furry coat to cover up her bare arms. She childishly kicked the pathway with the heels of her boots to relief her anger.  
Plugging her earpiece in her delicate earlobes, the music blared alive. Tunning out the rest of the world.

It was another alternative for her Ochlophobia.

She only halt in her hasty steps when she noticed that her stomach was hollow. Frowning, she rubbed her growling stomach as if to hush it.  
Quickly darting around, her red orbs locked with a certain sushi store. Almost drooling, Fubuki took fast strides into the store, ready to gobble up whatever they can offer.  
Sushi is Fubuki Yuu all time favorite food, it was almost like a lover to her. In all, Salmon Nigiri was her true love.

'Oji-san! Salmon Nigiri please.'

Taking a seat far away from other customers, Yuu called out her orders to the chef.  
Almost immediately, a plate of beautiful molded Salmon Nigiri was neatly settled on the table. Eyes watering up in delight, Yuu mumbled an eager 'Itadakimass' before digging in.

Until a familiar voice interrupted her,

'Oh! Isn't it Fubuki?'

'Yamamoto! Why are you here? Did you just gave me my plate of sushi? That's means-'

'Yup! This is my family sushi store.' The baseball nut exclaimed with a dazzling smile.

Yuu stared dumb folded at that grinning air-head. For a brief moment, she was slightly envious. But Yuu quickly shook it off. Smiling to the baseball nut, she exclaimed, 'That's awesome!'

'Isn't it?' Yamamoto replied with his usual grin,

'So, what are you doing here?' He suddenly asked.

Soaking the sushi in soya sauce, Yuu replied, mildly distracted, 'Just for breakfast. Oh, and thought of doing some sight -seeing. Any recommendations?'  
Shoving the sushi inside her mouth, Yuu immediately brightened up, savoring the scrumptious taste.  
She wasted no time reaching for a new one.

'Uh, I'm not sure but Sasagawa from our class said that the cake shop down streets is pretty good!'

'Sweets huh? Not my best choice, any place else?' Yuu tried again, with rice sticking at the corner of her lips.

Gesturing to her rice, Yamamoto muse aloud, 'The shrine here is pretty cool but seeing a girl like you wouldn't be interested in that stuff would you?'

Licking the rice off, she settled the chopsticks down on the empty plate, 'Shrine eh? Pretty cool stuff. Thanks Yamamoto, I'll go check it out.'

Rummaging for some cash, Yuu left it on the table before leaving the store. 'The sushi here is delicious, I'll be back again.' She flashed Yamamoto a cheeky grin which he returns with a fairly refreshing smile.

x-x-x

_Phew._

Meeting Yamamoto was a good omen, their encounter definitely cheered Yuu up, and gave her a destination.

From the first day since she had transferred here, Yuu was uberly intrigued about the shrine perched high up on the hills of Namimori.  
She had thought about paying it a visit right after, but during that period of time, the weather was terrible; snow just kept on piling up. And because of the hectic lifestyle that had begun as soon as Fubuki started school, she managed to completely forgotten about the shrine.

But now, she could finally explore it to her heart's content.  
Furthermore, the season was at it's best, Sakura blossomed in full bloom. Climbing all the way up to the shrine on either side. The cherry pink petals waltz along with the wind as if doing a dance to welcome her. The gentle breeze kisses her cheek and blew her midnight locks astray while she scale those beautiful stone stairs. And when she tried straining her ears, Yuu could hear the serene mumbles of the monks, reciting sutra. The muddled chants which she once thought of as noises were now pleasant and made her felt at ease. It was like she had been casted an enchantment, so magical.

Finally, reaching the top. A random gust of whirlwind caught Yuu offguard. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought she was going to fall off the stairs and land at the bottom in a mess of crimson. Nevertheless, the wind was unexpectedly dolce. Encircling her into a warm embrace. Yuu graze her bangs aside, allowing her red-ember orbs to absorb all the stunning traditional scenery of the magnificent shrine. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a familiar fellow brunette.

And then, forgotten emotions bubble and whirl up into swirls of anxiety.

However, she paused.

Seeing the male have yet to noticed her presence, she might as well take this chance to flee. Swearing lightly about her trip being ruined and other gibberish. Yuu wanted to turn, to escape. But she was caught in a trance, eyes fixated on the stunning grey orbs of the male under the shelter of pink blur. The majestic huge branches seemed to be reaching out to engulf him. Yuu wondered for a brief moment, _what had him so captivated?_  
Yet, she thought no further. Preferring to ogle awestruck at Hibari Kyouya's rare tranquil moments.  
Her cheeks dusted a slight pink thinking the prefect might have been bewitchingly dashing if he had tossed aside his foul mouth and temper issues.

She could never hate a pretty face.

_Despite_ all other personality flaws, Yuu had to admit, Hibari was drop dead gorgeous.

She continued to stare at the oblivion male, studying his feminine features; abnormal long lashes, pearl white skins, jet-black locks, flawless features and foremost, those pair of jewels; granite orbs that shimmers under the sunlight.

But god is always fair. Obviously, Hibari was granted a detestable temperament.  
Yuu heaved a heavy sigh, unconsciously gaining the prefect's unsought attention.  
Her wine orbs locked with his for a second. For awhile Yuu panicked, until Hibari darted away, right pass her, glaring.  
She witnessed the abrupt change of aura where Hibari's previous mesmerizing calm was roused into intense malice, fury radiating dangerously from him.

_'Yo, Kyouya. Long time no see. Been well?'_

Twirling around, Yuu remarked the charming blonde that appeared out of nowhere, a few feet behind her.  
Surely, he wasn't local. His dressing was straight out prove. Yet he spoke in such fluent Japanese that gave Fubuki doubts. But what spook her the most was him being an acquaintance of _the_ Hibari Kyouya.

x-x-x

* * *

So, i finally updated in like, what, one month? I would like to sincerely apologize to the readers who have to re-read the whole series. Yup, bummer isn't it? I'm sorry.

Major-major exam coming soon and yet what am i doing? Watching Hetalia, and other shenanigans. BUT, i regretted nothing. It was awesome. Really!

_Everyone should play Hetaoni and shed some tears yeah?_

**AND HEY! Dino is finally being introduced. *bunch of cheers***_  
_

**I going to have fun portraying him with Kyouya. *smirks***

Just kidding.

For your information, there's no BL.

At least, not in this fic. *shot*

**Next update would probably take awhile, brace yourself fellow readers.**


	9. Nine

_Alright, this chapter is kind of random. Meh, read on. ;)_

* * *

**_My Personal Sadistic Devil_**

**Chapter 09 ; Breaking in**

* * *

x-x-x

**'What do you want?'**

That one sentence sent chills down her spine, sending goose bump creeping all over her skin, making every hair stand on its end.

Yuu has always suffered from Hibari's sharp remarks and overwhelming intimidacy but never had she encounter with this much malice.

She wanted to sprint away, she had absolutely nothing to do with this. The poor girl simply wanted to enjoy some peace and breathtaking scenery.

So why did she find herself stuck in between two males, one glaring daggers at the other.

Yuu swallowed hard at the intensity. She was still positioned facing the blonde meaning Hibari's glare pierced her back.

Meanwhile on the other hand, she noted that the blonde didn't even flinch at the Skylark's blunt malice.

He simply chuckled bitterly and waved at the prefect. Yuu watched his every movement like a hawk eyeing it's prey.  
She was never the type to like those flashy flamboyant prince charming, but for a second there she almost waver.

'Kyoya, put away those dangerous things. I only came to talk.' Dino smiled awkwardly at the glaring brunette.

'Don't bother. I going to bite you to death.' Stating that, Hibari charged forward. Swinging his tonfas recklessly.

Thankfully for Yuu, she darted out just in time. Saved by a mere breath. She was scared witless, eyes widening impossibly wide as Hibari approached the male ready to knock living daylights out of him.

'Hibari! The guy is unarmed-' Yuu choked out in panic.

Spare her the bloodshed. She already decided not to get involved with the erratic Skylark.

But something stop her yell.

She saw that the seemingly calm male didn't even bothered running for his life. His confidence unwavering.

_Maybe he had some sort of plan?_ Yuu stood in anticipation.

The blonde heaved a sigh reaching into his jacket pocket. The aura around him changed instantly. But what he drew out was unexpectedly a whip.

Yuu stared astonished. _Is that guy planning to stop the charging Hibari Kyouya with a mere whip?_

She would have laugh at the thought, but for now, it wasn't the time for smiles.

x-x-x

She swore she wasn't thinking straight at the time.

But she never thought that she would dash right back into the warzone. Knocking the blonde out of the way, leaving herself to brace for Hibari's impending attack.

She grind her teeth for the impact, shutting her eyes tightly. Her life flashed before her as she mumbled her last words.

However, something warm collide into her, knocking her off balance and falling on her back.

It wasn't as painful as she thought it would be.

Surely, Yuu had expected a few broken bones and then, she would dread the dull view of her hospital room for weeks or maybe months.

But instead, the pain that struck her was momentarily.

Regaining her conscious briefly later, Yuu winced as she massaged the sore spot that throbbed painfully by the collision earlier.

Though, the deadweight weighing on her lap made her froze in her movement.

She dared a glance down, witnessing an obviously pissed off Hibari Kyoya with a slightly bleeding cheek.

Then it struck her, she must have scratched him upon crashing.

Yuu paled at that thought, looking down on those betrayal hands that scarred a pretty boy's face. _How could she?_

Hibari propped himself up, totally ignoring Yuu. Coolly wiping off the bit of blood on his cheek with the back of his hand before standing and facing the poor flabbergasted blonde again.

'Keep your guard up.' Hibari threatened, swiping his tonfas out again. Ready to throw himself back to the battlefield.

Just then, Yuu broke out of her petrified state, knocking Hibari off balance once again before he could even reciprocate.

This time, the prefect was furious, snapping at her uncharacteristically. 'What do you want!' He yelled, raising his voice for the first time of his life.

Though it couldn't be helped. The girl has been poking at his thin string of patience for a while.

'I'm going to get your wound treated immediately of course! It wouldn't be a joke if it leaves a scar.' And with that, Hibari was literally dragged away by the arm.

Meanwhile, there stood Cavallone Dino still rooted to the ground, unable to related to the entire happening.

x-x-x

'Yamamoto! Sorry but do you have a first aid box?' Yuu called out to Yamamoto the moment she set foot in the store, strangling Hibari Kyoya by her insanely strong grip.

The male was smacking his tonfa on her head, but Yuu had better things to worry about than her bleeding forehead.

Well, she did say she was coming back soon, but Yamamoto didn't expected it to be this soon. Furthermore, with Hibari Kyoya.

'Uh.. yeah. It's upstairs.' Was all Yamamoto could utter.

Truthfully, he didn't know to gasp in shock or to blow up in heaps of laughter. The scene itself was ironic enough.  
But he decided to reply was the wisest choice, save the questions for later.

'Thanks, sorry for intruding.' Yuu chimed monotonously as she passes by the dumb folded baseball nut. Dragging along a cursing demon prefect.

Yamamoto stood there thinking whether he should follow and show them the way but something told him to do otherwise.

So he remained unmoving until Dino came barging through the entrance full of sweats and pants,

'Yamamoto? Did..they came in here?' He managed to chock out in between gasp.

He got a silent nod as a respond but that's all he needed.

Dashing past the tanned male, Dino make his way up still not forgetting his manners. 'Sorry to intrude!'

Putting his tray down, Yamamoto decided to let his curiosity get the better of him, following after the blonde.

Meanwhile in Yamamoto's bedroom, Yuu found the first aid box. Strangling down Hibari by weighting herself on him.

Surely she would get it later, but for now, Hibari remained powerless against Yuu's inhuman strength as she tugged the tonfas out of the prefect's grip.

Even when Hibari's nails dug into her shoulders drawing blood, Yuu's expression was stoic, showing full devotion and focus as she applied medicine onto the minor wound.

And as if she dug out oil, Yuu wiped off non-existent sweat with a satisfied grin as she move on to putting the band-aid.

The Hibari then was too exhausted to even struggle back.

Hence, the prefect decided to obediently let the female have it her way. Just patiently waiting to bite her into a bloody pile later.

Under the silent tension, Hibari's mesmerizing stone orbs scrutinised every inch of Yuu as she lean in to patch the plaster over the wound.

Closing up a great deal of distance between them.

Coincidentally, Dino just so happens to intrude at the very moment, making things a whole lot awkward and complicated. Yamamoto tagging alongside behind him.

Dino seemed to have froze in the spot while Yamamoto just smiled, probably thinking how she tamed _the_ Hibari Kyoya.

Blinded in humiliation, Hibari Kyoya rage double folded as he squirmed violently under her grip. On the other hand, Fubuki Yuu was clueless.

'K-Kyoya! You were in a relationship?' Dino cried out all of the sudden, earning a death glare from the said brunette.

**'Shut up or I'll shove the tonfa down your throat.'** The threat came out hundred times more intimidating. Successfully shutting the blonde up.

Yuu took a while to relate to things, blushing a bright scarlet as she realized what she had gotten herself into.

Brushing up immediately, Fubuki make a sprint back home while yelling on top of her lungs, 'IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!' Leaving Hibari to deal with the afterwards.

Turns out when Yuu escaped home, all she could think of was the misunderstanding with demon prefect and his impending assaults.

The whole trip to rejuvenate her energy was tedious, draining out her energy making her dead sleepy as she shut her heavy lids and gave in to darkness.

x-x-x

When she regained conscious, it was already evening but the guilt still lingered.

Her heart sunk whenever the annoying flawless face of the prefect pop up in her mind.

It irked her to no end to be indebted to Hibari when it should be the other way round. However, she must admit, she shouldn't have left him there.

Sighing, Yuu find it inevitable to clear up the misunderstanding and apologies to Hibari before things got worse.

Despite her being exceptionally mature in her decision. Yuu still found it nerve wracking to face the Skylark himself.

Standing behind her cerulean door, gathering up every ounce of courage.

Murmuring her pathetic warcry, Yuu slammed open the door and glare heatedly at the traditional dwelling that never failed to impress her.

Although, other than the magnificent castle something else caught her attention; the yellow cheese head from before.

Of course, he noted her presence too, given said with that enthusiastic way of opening a door.

'The lady from before?' Dino blabber out confused.

She did have a name, Yuu pouted. But, she knew the male had absolutely no idea so she let it go, this time.

'And you are?' That reminds her that she didn't knew his name either.

'Forgive my impudence. I'm Dino. Dino Cavallone.' He introduced warmly, flashy a captivating smile.

Yuu resisted the urge to flashed her mobile. Thinking how her life must be blessed, meeting all sorts of pretty face.  
Her life worth of luck must be spent out.

_A foreigner?_ She thought. _So that must mean his hair color must be natural. How nice._ She mused mindlessly to herself, unaware of Dino's curious stares.

'I'm Fubuki Yuu.' She managed to snap herself up and gave a decent introduction.

Not forgetting to return an equally charismatic smile, earning a faint blush on the blonde's cheek. Not that she noted it.

After introducing themselves, it lead them back to where they have started; Infront of Hibari Kyoya house.

Yuu remarked the male going by the name Dino, was strangely bruised and tattered. And she had a gut feeling how he earned those wounds.

A pang of guilt shot her heart as she wondered about the state of Yamamoto Takeshi. Another poor man that was caught in the mist of all the drama.

Reaching into her amethyst purse, Yuu took out a band aid that she originally prepared for herself and plastered it on the blonde's bleeding forehead.

Smiling gleefully, Yuu flashed her tended forehead, a similar state with Dino's.

'I guess Hibari got a thing for foreheads.' Chuckling as she state, the blonde couldn't help but smile at her childish antic.

'That reminds me! Erm, are you Kyoya's..g-girlfriend?' Dino asked out of the blue.

Making Yuu blush a scarlet red and spluttered her reply, 'T-that's not it!'  
_It didn't convinced Dino._

He rose a dubious brow, inquiring further, 'But you're blushing.'

'Am not!' Yuu blew up. Frightening the poor male.

Calming down, Yuu retorted back, 'What about you? What are you to Hibari and why are you standing infront of his house?'

'Me? I'm Kyoya's tutor. I'm being locked out you see, no matter how hard i tried calling him he doesn't respond.' Dino fumed as he ruffled his honey locks in frustration. Yuu stared enviously as they fall back into place so elegantly.

'That won't do. You see, Hibari is a Tsundere. When pulling doesn't work, try pushing.' Yuu explained to the dazed blonde as he watches her scale the gates, breaking into the Skylark territory illegally.

'What are you doing there spacing out? Come on!' Yuu urged, on the other side of the gate.

'Are you sure it's not illegal?' Dino questioned as he followed after Yuu hesitately. After he glamourously succeeded, Yuu signal for him to crept around the backyard.

Charging in from the front is just plain stupid. Hibari's not falling for the same trick again.

'Of course it's illegal! But not doing this much, isn't going to make you meet with Hibari.' Yuu state calmly as they glide along the shadowy area. Wary to conceal their presence in the carnivore's turf.

Dino pondered upon the consequences on being caught. But still, the girl does make some sense. Shrugging the ominous feeling, he followed after the female, clueless of the gleaming watchful eyes perched on the tree.

x-x-x

* * *

_Alright, way to end it. Yep. _

_Creeper Hibird is creepy._

_Look forward to the next update._

_Reviews!_


End file.
